


Годовщина

by gayya



Series: Почти безупречный мир [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Зима давно в прошлом. Ратные подвиги позади, оружие украшает собой стены приемных залов, а о былом рассказывают лишь сказки детям, да изредка тешат себя байками выжившие.У Джейме Ланнистера есть повод предаться воспоминаниям: годовщина свадьбы.





	1. Имена и таланты

Спустя четырнадцать лет брака эта женщина все еще поражает Джейме Ланнистера некоторыми непредсказуемыми талантами. Например, краснеть по любому поводу и бесить своего мужа.

Бриенна не то чтобы талантлива, но многими чертами и дивными привычками одарена. Она прекрасно умеет обращаться с оружием, торгуется так умело, что именно этим чудом их дом до сих пор не разорен, она даже умеет немного готовить, чему научилась сама уже после свадьбы, и Джейме ни разу не отравился. И она невозможно, бесподобно, ошеломительно прекрасна в постели.

С точки зрения тети Дженны и многих других тетушек Ланнистеров и их родни, талант беспрерывно беременеть и рожать тем более делал Бриенну лучшей невесткой всего Вестероса, когда-либо вступавшей в их семью. За это ей прощали и мужскую одежду, и более чем удручающую любого Ланнистера неспособность к светской жизни.

Но ко всем многочисленным способностям супруги за эти годы Джейме привык и считает их сами собой разумеющимися, кроме двух. Он по-прежнему не способен предсказать, что и когда смутит Бриенну и вгонит ее в краску, и он не в состоянии ее переупрямить ни за что и никогда.

Обойти ее упрямство возможно лишь хитростью и коварным обманом. В прямой стычке она неизменно стоит насмерть.

В случае с их первенцем, Брандоном, упрямство ее обращает выбранные позиции в каменную скалу, подход к которой Джейме так и не сумел найти.

Брандона следовало наказать. На сей раз сурово. Переписка с девицами Старк — а оных девиц после Зимы народилось немало — фривольные стишки, а теперь еще и откровенная пьеса, переписанная его рукой и отправленная в Винтерфелл — могли попасться недоброжелателям в руки, а то и хуже — самому лорду-хранителю Севера, и тогда не поздоровится Брандону. И Джейме заодно.

Порядки в королевствах изменились на более суровые и сдержанные. Следующие лет двести в моде будет север — Зима долго хранится в людской памяти. Странная смесь культов и поверий родила новое аскетичное мировосприятие, и то, что считалось нормальным в пору юности самого Джейме, вдруг приняло оттенок едва ли не смертного греха.

«Когда я был юн, я трахал свою сестру, изменяя клятвам рыцаря и здравому смыслу, а она изменяла мне и мужу, который изменял ей. Ах эти прекрасные времена высокой нравственности!».

Бриенна вяло отчитывала Брана, когда Джейме вошел в столовую. Джейме не признавал разборок за едой, сравнивая их с добровольным приемом отравы, а потому сделал приветственный знак рукой и постарался улыбнуться жене и сыну.  
— Муж, — леди сделала попытку встать из кресла, но он упредил ее намерение, положив руку ей на плечо.

Беременная их одиннадцатым ребенком, Бриенна приняла его милосердное дозволение остаться на месте с неизменной благодарностью в глазах. Ее всегда было просто радовать.

— Я решил проблему, Брандон, — попрал собственные же правила Джейме, едва лишь закрылась дверь за слугой, уносившим последние тарелки со стола, — со вчерашнего дня ты помолвлен с леди Арианной — надеюсь, я не перепутал имя твоей подружки по переписке.  
— Что? — Брандон округлил глаза, и Джейме в стотысячный раз поразился тому, как странно смотрится его собственный оттенок глаз в совершенно не ланнистеровском взгляде сына.  
— Что? — Бриенна словно сжалась в своем кресле.  
— Через два года вы поженитесь, так что переписываться — это то, что поможет вам лучше узнать друг друга… я надеюсь. Убедись, что письма уходят по нужному адресу, и никакая другая девица Старк от твоих виршей не пострадает.

Бриенна дождалась, пока их удрученный, молчаливый и задумчивый (совершенно не по-ланнистеровски!) сын покинет столовую. И обрушила свой гнев на супруга вместе с сотнями вопросов.  
— Они даже не виделись!  
— Они переписываются полгода. Ты хоть читала, что твой сын пишет этим девочкам? «И до утра пастись меж лилий, и до рассвета нежным соком цветов, нектаром сладких роз бутон твой нежно орошать». Мало того, что похабщина, еще и дурная.  
— Он в таком возрасте, — пробормотала Бриенна.  
— Я знаю, о чем думают мальчики в «таком» возрасте. Лучше б ты тоже это знала, коль воспитываешь сыновей. Вот Сандор знает — и я не хочу, чтобы наш сын попал ему под горячую руку.  
— Не доведется ему больше поднять эту руку тогда, — она сжала зубы, и Джейме испытал приступ знакомой щекотки: она готовилась, по своему обыкновению, к глухой обороне.

Повод мог быть любым, но Брандон, ее любимчик, всегда оставался вне конкуренции. А если дело касалось еще и отношений между полами, то Бриенна превращалась в стойкого Безупречного.  
Упрямая женщина. 

— То есть, ты против того, чтобы мальчик дружил с дочерью твоей ненаглядной леди Сансы? — нанес удар «сбоку» Джейме, вкрадчивой интонацией обходя прямой блок. Бриенна заморгала.  
— Не против.  
— Никто ведь не женит его на ней прямо сейчас. Может быть, ему приглянется другая. Их там уйма, этих Старков. Сноу-Старки, Клиган-Старки, Старки-Старки…

Бриенна слушала со страдальческим выражением лица. Она не выносила неуважительного отношения к семейству Старков, правда, более чем вольные нравы Новых Старков ослабили ее странную преданность им.

Просто есть такие люди, которым нужны идеалы. Моя жена из таких. Пройдет вечность, но ее идеалом мне не быть. Кого благодарить за это? Идеалы имеют обыкновение низвергаться ниц, а мне падать ниже некуда.

— К тому же, как я понял, он писал им письма с разрешения леди Арьи, и очень странно, что об этом не знала ты.  
— Если ты будешь проводить за своим садоводством меньше времени, то у меня будет возможность еще и читать стихи и письма, — в тон ему постаралась ответить Бриенна, но сарказм ей давался плохо. Джейме фыркнул.  
— Никому не дозволено посягать на святое, леди-жена. Разведение петуний только и удерживает меня на грани потери рассудка.  
— Ты давно уже за этой гранью… — леди Ланнистер нахмурилась, — как можно хотеть назвать сына Бриеном?!  
— Это ведь в твою честь, — притворно обиделся Джейме, ничуть не удивляясь внезапной смене темы.

Еще с седьмым ребенком вопрос наречения встал остро. Очевидно было, что дети не прекратятся, а у них кончились имена.

Когда-то им приходилось придумывать прозвища коням и мечам, и это, надо признать, было проще. Ни меч, ни лошадь не пожалуются однажды с возмущением на обидную кличку или неуместный пафос.

— Ты отвергла столько хороших вариантов, что мне пришлось обращаться за помощью к другим людям, — вынужден был защищаться Джейме.  
— Эти варианты были бы хороши, если бы наши дети родились среди одичалых.  
— Ты бы, конечно, предпочла одичалых, — попытка притвориться ревнующим не удалась; Бриенна победно усмехнулась, вставая со своего места и шагая вокруг стола. Не то чтобы она сильно раздалась к исходу всего-то третьего месяца — Джейме настолько привык видеть ее беременной, что уже и не помнил, какой она была в девичестве, но поступь у нее совершенно точно осталась прежней, широкой, решительной и тяжелой.

Кажется, пришло время для срочного отступления. Игривое настроение его жены могло быть опасно — рука у Бриенны с годами тоже легче не стала, а у него синяков хватало еще с прошлого раза. Семеро даровали этой женщине убийственную силу удара.

— Бронн только сказал, что не видит причин, почему его имя нам не подходит. «Бронн — звучит достаточно внушительно», вот, что он сказал. Детям нужны звучные, емкие имена. И я подумал о твоем имени, любовь моя, — если он не ошибался — о нет, Джейме не ошибался…

Бриенна атаковала. Даже смещенный центр тяжести ей не помешал задеть его скулу по касательной, второй рукой она предусмотрительно блокировала его захват, но подножку предусмотреть не могла. Джейме подхватил ее, падающую, даже не сомневаясь, что она такой маневр ни за что не провернет. Для этого нужно было быстро извернуться, а изворотливость была по его части.

— Сдавайся сразу, — шепнул он ей в ухо, и она, конечно, не сдалась.

Локоть прижал его правую руку к ее боку. Бриенна перехватила его за левое плечо обеими ладонями и швырнула к стене — Джейме присел, уходя из-под прямого удара, обхватил ее поперек чуть выпирающего живота, сделал несколько изящных, почти танцевальных шагов к столу и подсадил жену за бедра — это удавалось при наличии опоры. Притиснутая к стене, она быстро теряла силы, но не в этот раз, когда ей удалось перекатиться по поверхности стола вбок, подскочить и отбежать на безопасное расстояние.

— Он под тобой рухнет, разорительница! — крикнул Джейме, догоняя ее и безуспешно пытаясь сманить вниз.  
— Он под нами обоими не рухнул, выдержит! — не смолчала в ответ Бриенна, и ее муж успел увидеть милую полоску ее невозможного румянца на шее сзади.

Она. По-прежнему. Краснеет. До сих пор, спустя четырнадцать лет, эта невозможная женщина смущается перед ним. Желание одолеть ее в схватке стало невыносимым. Или это было уже другое желание, Джейме в пылу сражения никогда их не различал.

Ему удалось обмануть ее, сделав ложный выпад, и подхватить под коленки, когда она пошатнулась. Но это оказался такой же обман, потому что Бриенна использовала его же захват как опору и буквально вбила мужчину в колонну обеденного зала, перехватив через грудь. Джейме не смог сдержать стона.

— Я все еще сильнее тебя, — ее глаза светились знакомым, мягким синим пламенем.  
— А я все еще побеждаю, — и он изо всех сил дернул вниз болтающийся ремень ее туники, за которым последовали и штаны. Теперь она не могла сделать ни шага — его запасной план сработал.  
— Это нечестно! Цареубийца! — Бриенна рассмеялась, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Дети предпочитали пользоваться минутами без присмотра и, вне всякого сомнения, уже разносили замок где-нибудь подальше от глаз родителей.

— Сдавайся, — Джейме коснулся губами уголка ее губ, прихватил нижнюю, встретил робкую влажность ее языка, и разжал, наконец, руку — только для того, чтобы прижать Бриенну к себе, и спешно задрать ее тунику, пока она расправлялась с утробным ворчанием с завязками его штанов.  
— Никогда, — ответный ее шепот быстро превратился в стон, и схватка продолжилась самым любимым для обоих образом.

Ее крепкое, тренированное тело и ее все еще девичья робость, ее несгибаемая воля и готовность уступить ради очередной идиотской высокой цели, чередование мягкости ее кожи — и железной твердости мышц, упрямства — и податливости, проницательного ума и слепой недальновидности, все это сводило Джейме с ума гораздо сильнее, чем четырнадцать лет назад. Ему казалось, разгадка близка, и вот сегодня, сейчас он, наконец, поймет эту женщину, докопается до сути своей тяги к ней, остынет, успокоится. Но Бриенна оставалась верна себе — сумасбродной, нелогичной, неправильной и ненормальной, как ни посмотри. И он все еще гнался за ее тайной, надеясь отыскать ключ, и все больше убеждаясь, что ему это не удастся.

Среди многочисленных талантов своей жены Джейме Ланнистер более прочих восхищался одним, самым удивительным.

Она никогда не сдавалась.


	2. Восемьдесят девятая ночь

Джейме Ланнистер просыпается задолго до рассвета. В полдень — это решено — они отправляются за Стену, все; и Джон Сноу идет с ними в бой. Одичалые у костра не смолкают всю ночь, как будто их невыспавшиеся сумрачные лица способны нагнать на Иных достаточно страха. Скорее это будет перегар из их гнилых ртов, горланящих ночь напролет гнусные непристойные песни, в которых слово «ебать» повторяется не меньше трех раз за куплет.

Это так омерзительно звучит, если вслушаться, но так выгодно заглушает звуки другого рода.

Бриенна не умеет любить тихо и незаметно. Она вообще не умеет и не пытается быть незаметной. Сложно сказать, как бы ей это удалось, если бы она захотела.

Джейме потянулся. Под рукой пошевелилась Бриенна, потерлась носом о его ребра. Она любит спать на животе, эта невозможная женщина, но так ворочается во сне, что Джейме приходится опасаться быть ею задавленным или сброшенным с койки. Пару раз такое случалось. Ее виноватое лицо было достаточной наградой за чувствительный удар о ледяные полы.

Ее надо будет разбудить — и это то, чего хочется меньше всего. И потому он просто сидит рядом, пока она спит, смотрит на нее, и пытается остановить время силой своего взгляда. Если бы это было возможно. Джейме готов подкупить солнце и предложить взятку Иным, чтобы оттянуть наступление рассвета — и неизбежного расставания.

Восемьдесят девятая ночь — против запланированных двадцати двух — была прекрасна и удивительна, полна открытий и чудес. Не меньше, чем предыдущие восемьдесят восемь.  
Хронология их ночей выбита у Джейме глубоко в подсознании. Ее он знает почти наизусть, боясь упустить что-то, что позволит, наконец, понять, как это произошло, почему, и почему продолжает происходить, и что ему со всем этим делать, в конце концов.

Вторая ночь — первую не трогать, запретная территория, слишком сильно — и задвижка изнутри на ее двери. Ее «нет, Джейме, сир, нет, прошу, нет». Удар в грудь, скользящий блок, попытка броска через бедро — самое настоящее сопротивление, настолько непритворное, что в какой-то миг Джейме показался себе насильником и готов был остановиться.

Седьмая ночь — и Подрик Пейн без штанов, явившийся с лампой и мечом наголо на хриплый возглас Бриенны. Чтоб ему, этому Подрику. Джейме дал с утра ему три дракона за то, чтоб тот молчал. Бессмысленная трата. Слуги в Королевской Гавани называли такое «утренней щедростью лордов».

Десятая ночь — и она прекращает сопротивляться. Она его уже ждет. Прячет глаза, извиняется, обхватывает себя руками — эти дни, сир Джейме, простите меня. Убедить Бриенну, что ему все равно хочется быть с ней рядом, не так-то просто. Ее сильная и уверенная рука, обхватывающая его член и неожиданно умело дарящая разрядку, настоящее откровение десятой ночи.

К пятнадцатой Бриенна впервые испытала полноценное удовольствие от близости, и Джейме был растроган тем, как ласково прижала она после его голову к своей груди и поцеловала в лоб. Это какая-то мистерия, чувствовать ее экстаз, это совершенно не то, чего он ожидает, да и, признать честно, не ожидает вовсе. Немного неловко признаваться, но ему нравится, как звучат их голоса вместе, и на двадцать третью ночь Подрик снова смущает их своим появлением. «Простите, миледи, сир, ох, но такой шум, я не мог подумать, я только думал, что…».

Джейме видит ее полностью обнаженной при свете еще через две недели, и это после Харренхолла впервые. Бриенна вздрагивает и напрягается, пока его пальцы обходят все шрамы, новые и старые, все веснушки и все складочки, бугорки и впадинки. Она едва дышит под ним, пряча взгляд.

Джейме заставляет ее быть сверху в сорок третью ночь. Ей немного больно поначалу. Это настораживает Джейме и слегка заставляет паниковать. Ему не хочется, чтобы она терпела его, ему нужно обоюдное желание. Узость ее лона не столь природна, это все, кажется, ее тренировки и то, что она бегает, прыгает и отжимается каждое утро, тогда как Джейме по-львиному ленится, предпочитая смотреть на ее возню и пыхтение перед тем, как снова затащить в постель.

Он открылся ей и отдался, взял ее и дарил себя, снова и снова, и были ночи, когда они удовлетворяли друг друга до тех пор, пока даже руки не уставали, губы пересыхали, и оставалось только смотреть друг другу в глаза, пока сон не победит обоих.

Он влюблялся в нее с каждым днем все сильнее, и боялся, что это не настолько взаимно, как ему того хочется. Два раза он ломался и принимался допытываться истины, доводя женщину до отчаяния. Где-то после сорок третьей ночи.

Он хочет знать, почему она отдалась ему. Он хочет знать, почему она не сделала этого раньше или не сделала вовсе. Он хочет знать, не предпочла бы она отдаться кому-нибудь другому…

Бриенна потянулась рядом, под его рукой, и Джейме улыбнулся, ложась обратно под меха и обнимая ее сзади.  
— Мне снился Тарт, — пробормотала она спросонья, ловя его руки — кисть левой и уцелевшее запястье правой — и подкладывая себе под голову, — Хайл Хант и какой-то сир, похожий на Гору, сражались прямо во дворе нашей старой мельницы…  
— Сражались за тебя?  
— М-м. Нет, просто сражались. А почему ты спросил?

Джейме ревнует ее так сильно, что сам себя боится.

— Ты сама не знаешь, как хороша, Бриенна, — прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к ее груди и прислушиваясь к учащающемуся биению сердца, — жаль, что ты мне не веришь.  
— Рано или поздно тебе надоест.

Она не добавила «сир». Но несказанное, слово это как будто прозвучало. Джейме прищурился, в отблесках огня изучая тени играющие на ее обнаженных длинных ногах. Поймав его взгляд и мгновенно застеснявшись, она попыталась коленями надвинуть одеяло выше. Бесплодная попытка.

Приподнявшись на правой руке, он повел ладонью по ее бедрам, к пупку, огибая мускулистую мощность бедер — таких мягких под ним, таких бесстыдно гладких, да бывают ли вообще женщины такими? — накрыл ладонью ее грудь.

«Она стала больше», — отметив это, Джейме сглотнул. Так уже было в его жизни, с Серсеей. Четырежды. Но в случае с Бриенной оказалось заметнее. О том, что у нее задержка, он уже знал, а вот Бриенна этот факт игнорировала с потрясающим равнодушием. Неужели она настолько безразлична к себе?

Он представил себе женщину в будущем. Представил ее статную фигуру, смягченную материнством и сытной, спокойной жизнью. Сложно было не думать о Тартской Деве в таком ключе, особенно если учесть, что одичалые говорили о ней каждый день, а он, сберегая в тайне их отношения, вынужден был молча слушать и терпеть весь этот бред.

Вряд ли кто из них готов был бы рискнуть на самом деле, но даже клятвы вроде «ради задницы Красотки Бри» или «чтоб Красотка топтала меня ножками» в определенном смысле ранили.

«Она никого из вас не хочет. Она моя».

Печальная правда была в том, что он уйдет за Стену и вряд ли вернется. Иные не станут смотреть на цвета его флага. Не позарятся на золото. Повезет, если его сожгут до того, как он превратится в живого мертвеца. А Бриенна… отправится за ним и умрет с ним вместе. Ее изнасилуют одичалые. Изнасилуют и ограбят свои же, южане. В списке возможных бед, которых боялся для Бриенны Джейме, изнасилование присутствовало обязательно. И ничто не сдержит ее от того, чтобы отправиться за Стену. В запасе ни единой неисполненной клятвы…

Его осенило.

Мгновенно пришедшее решение окрепло, превратилось в единственно верное. Он не даст Бриенне погибнуть, вместе с ним или мстя за него, неважно.  
— Выходи за меня, — выдохнул Джейме.

Это было так просто, решение настолько правильное, произнеся его, он сам удивился, почему так долго тянул. Сейчас ему казалось, это именно то, что он должен был сделать, едва встретив ее.

— Что?  
— Выходи за меня, женщина. Давай поженимся.

Пунцовая краска, заливающая ее лицо и слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз, заставили его усомниться в том, что их странные отношения значили для Бриенны.

— Ты же не серьезно… ты не обязан…  
— Я как никогда серьезен. Сделаем это сегодня.  
— Джейме!  
— Возражения не принимаются. Пожелания по поводу церемонии?  
— Прекрати издеваться надо мной, — расслышал он тихий шепот с ее половины.

Это ранило сильнее, чем вероятные возражения и споры. Он повернулся к ней.

— Что заставляет тебя так думать?  
— Мужчина не может желать жениться на такой, как я.  
— Цареубийца может.

Этого должно быть достаточно, подумал он. В запасе оставалось не так-то много слов.

— Джейме, перестань. Оставь это.  
— Фактически, мы уже женаты, — он закинул руки за голову, уверенный, что на этот раз вытащит ее на словесный поединок и переговорит, — люди замечают такие вещи раньше, ты знаешь. Так что ты ничего не теряешь.  
— Если ты не замолчишь, я… — но все угрозы потребовали бы от Бриенны вылезти из-под одеяла, а это было чересчур для Зимы, так что она осталась на месте. Джейме не намеревался сдаваться.  
— Если ты не согласишься, мне придется пойти к септону и признаться, что я похитил твое девичество силой или обманом, — он подавил неуместный нервный смешок, — не знаю, что звучит глупее. Так что соглашайся, если не желаешь такого представления с участием кровавых простыней и моим принародным покаянием…  
— Кровавых простыней?!  
— И подробностей. Ничто так не веселит простой одичалый народ и черных братьев, как смакование деталей соитий, ты заметила?  
— Ладно, ладно, ладно. Ты невыносим, — тяжелый вздох с ее стороны не примерещился, и она повернулась к нему спиной, оттеснив тем самым к краю койки. Словно речь шла об их очередном глупом споре без начала и конца, вроде того, каким концом ложки лезть в суп.

Он хотел бы спорить с ней вечность. Всю жизнь. Все оставшиеся годы. Жалко только, что остались им несколько часов. Если подумать, это тоже немало. Смотреть, как она болтает ногами в воздухе, морща нос и пытаясь просморкаться с утра. Слушать ее сопение под ухом. Наблюдать ее смущение, когда она весьма, надо признать, грациозно, разминается, встав с постели нагой. Закаленная, сильная, но такая нежная и гибкая.

Если я уйду и погибну, однажды этим будет наслаждаться кто-то другой. И гораздо раньше, чем можно думать.

— Я сейчас, — он спешно принялся одеваться, — никуда не уходи.  
— Куда ты? Джейме!

Ему оказалось достаточно пятнадцати минут. Местный полевой вариант Кротовьего Городка круглосуточно продавал не только дешевую женскую ласку и дорогое, но дрянное, вино.

Возвращаясь, Джейме почти торжествовал.  
…  
Одеваться Бриенна не умела.

В чем-то это ее неумение даже казалось Джейме милым. Такая не спустит состояние на наряды. Но уж на собственную свадьбу можно было как-то приукраситься. А Бриенна стояла посреди комнаты с несчастным видом и прикладывала к груди принесенное ей платье, то и дело оглядываясь в поисках помощи или путей отступления.

За то время, что он потратил, уговаривая ее хотя бы примерить его, они бы уже десять раз успели пожениться. Теперь предстояло вынести пытку примеркой, правда, пыткой это действо являлось в большей степени для самой леди-рыцаря.

— Наизнанку, — вздохнул Джейме.

Одичалые могли шить достаточно изящные вещи. Их женщины носили одежду, так ведь? Даже великанши носили платья. Так почему не она?

— Задом наперед, -прокомментировал он следующую попытку леди.

Пришлось помогать. Она краснела, когда он помогал ей с завязками и шнуровкой, по очереди тыкая в нужные детали наряда и поясняя, что с ними делать. Тяжко вздыхая, продемонстрировал не так застегнутые пуговицы. С женщиной точно было что-то не то, Джейме уверился: глаза на мокром месте, молчаливость, не присущая Бриенне, рот дрожит…

— В чем дело? — остановил он ее нервные руки.  
— Ты же не всерьез.

Он понял.

— Хочешь, я напишу тебе слова клятвы на руке? «Этим поцелуем я, Бриенна, клянусь тебе, Джейме…». Запнешься — подскажу. К чему такой трепет, женщина?  
— Мы не можем пожениться.  
— Мы. Ты и я. Идем. Женимся. Что сложного? Тебя смущает платье? Выбрось его, я бы предпочел тебя безо всех этих тряпок в любом случае, — он не смог удержаться от ухмылки, наблюдая ее пунцовые щеки и поджатые в попытке суровости губы.  
— Я ведь уже… не девственница. Свадьба и платье — лишнее.

Хохот, которым разразился Джейме, заставил Подрика Пейна ворваться внутрь даже без стука, к которому его только удалось приучить. Вид парня, оторопело замершего в дверном проеме, достойно довершил общую картину. Неизвестно, правда, что его заставило так обомлеть: полуголый сир Ланнистер в покоях леди Тарт — пора бы привыкнуть к этому зрелищу — или сама леди в красном платье с чужого плеча.

— Сир… миледи, — забормотал Под, и Джейме затряс правой рукой, все еще задыхаясь от смеха.  
— Сходи и найти мне септона, — выдавил он между приступами смешливости, — скажи, пусть ждет внизу. Хорошо, если он будет немного трезвее, чем обычно.

Когда они вновь остались одни, Джейме поспешил обнять Бриенну за плечи и обнаружил, что она все еще напряжена.  
Он никогда под угрозой смертной казни не признался бы потом, что в эту минуту его обуял ни с чем не сравнимый страх.

Я наверняка оставлю ее вдовой с сиротой под сердцем. Достаточно ли того, что я дам ей и ребенку свое имя, или он предпочел бы родиться бастардом, но не моим наследником?

— Зачем ты делаешь это, Джейме? — проговорила она ровным тоном, пряча глаза и колупая неловко какую-то ленту на платье.  
— Пощади мое внезапно обретенное благочестие, женщина. А как же единство в свете Семерых?

Она не может стесняться меня в качестве своего мужа. Или может? Должно быть, дело в платье. 

— Тебе очень идет красный.  
Бриенна молчит, и ему физически больно от ее молчания.

— Там, внизу, орда одичалых, которые загрызли бы меня, а некоторые еще и съели, представься им возможность, лишь бы забрать твою девственность до того, как я это сделаю, но они опоздали. Позволь мне сегодня побыть тщеславным.  
— Твои лорды будут смеяться над нами, — наконец, выдавливает женщина, потупившись.  
— Целительное общество твоих поклонников-северян быстро заставит их передумать делать это вслух.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы надо мной смеялись, — взгляд ее предельно серьезен и даже зол.

Подвигов, которые он хотел бы совершить ради нее, осталось так мало… парадоксальным образом призрак близкой смерти сделал Джейме Ланнистера счастливее. По крайней мере, на этот раз ему не придется быть обманщиком. Он не вернется живым из-за Стены. Можно давать любые клятвы.

— Любому, кто посмеет, я вырву язык, — столь же серьезно ответил он, обводя рукой ее напряженное испуганное лицо и коротко целуя в губы, — обещаю тебе, любовь моя.


	3. В болезни и здравии

Одно из непростых, но важных воспоминаний, которое возвращается к Джейме Ланнистеру на исходе четырнацатого года их с Бриенной супружеской жизни, это прощание в Черном Замке, а затем — возвращение в Винтерфелл.

Спустя четырнадцать лет брака Джейме все еще помнит тот день. Глядя на свою жену, сосредоточенно объясняющую сыновьям разницу между боем стеной и боем клином, он задается вопросом, могло ли оно быть иначе.

Джейме помнил тот миг, когда надежда на светлое будущее едва не погасла. Помнил, как бодрился с того мгновения, когда произнес брачные клятвы — до того, ради которого и затеял все это действо со свадьбой.

— Первый пойдет Бронн, сразу за королем Джоном. Чередуйте одичалых с нашими людьми, следите за тем, чтобы в ряд двигалось не больше трех лошадей. Подрик — сопроводи леди Бриенну в ее — наши — покои.

На упомянутой леди не было лица, она открыла рот — выглядя глупо, как и обычно — протянула только руку, как будто пытаясь остановить его. И поймала на себе испытующие взгляды нескольких десятков мужчин. Минутой раньше Джейме представил ее как леди Ланнистер, и это все меняет. Они смотрят на командира с уважением, на нее — с ожиданием. Они ждут от нее того же подчинения, которое готовы проявить сами, и это вопрос больше, чем то, что остается между мужем и женой в спальне. Сейчас это вопрос выживания, и Бриенна никогда не подведет.

«Пусть возненавидит меня, но будет жива. Честь не даст ей обмануть всех этих людей. Она подчинится. Семеро, пусть она подчинится!».

— Это было неправильно, Джейме, — только и сказала Бриенна, отводя глаза и кривя лицо. Джейме оттащил ее за собой, пользуясь правом мужа и чувствуя редкую уверенность в каждом движении. Так и надо было с начала. С детства у него было лишь лучшее. Лучшая одежда. Большое войско. Самая сильная женщина. Самая зрелищная смерть.

— Сейчас ты моя леди. И ты подчинишься.  
— Ты одурел. — Она поняла его с полуслова. Всегда понимала. Лучшая его половина. Хорошо, если она останется после него.  
— Ты поклялась мне в верности, жена. Ты должна меня слушаться.  
— Но ты не можешь идти туда один!

Он обвел театральным взглядом пространство вокруг них. За стенами ждало войско — но Бриенна, конечно, не удовлетворилась.

— Сегодня же вечером, леди Ланнистер, вы покидаете Черный Замок.  
— Нет, Джейме… — но она двигалась именно туда, куда он показывал ей двигаться.  
— Вы поедете на юг, миледи, — на его памяти это был не первый раз, когда Бриенна плакала, но первый, когда так беспомощно, — на Тарт, как я надеюсь. Вы будете находиться на острове, пока не узнаете, что опасность миновала.  
— Ты не можешь так со мной.

Откуда ей известны женские уловки? Взгляды? Выражения? Не потому ли, что она все-таки женщина? Джейме подался вперед и обнял ее. Если она женщина, какая-то ее часть сама желает бежать с севера как можно дальше. И эта часть его простит. Будет благодарна. Уговорит другую — воительницу — тоже простить. И дождаться.

Решимость, с которой он намерен был идти умирать, истаяла без следа.

— Ты женился на мне, чтобы избавиться от меня?  
— Для того, чтобы спасти тебя, глупая женщина, — он не дрогнул от ее напористого движения навстречу.  
Потому что люблю тебя.  
— Я страшила и уродина.  
— Неправда, и не ты можешь об этом судить.  
— Я слишком… сильная.  
— И мне все завидуют из-за этого даже больше, чем тебе самой.  
— Я страшная.  
— Ты повторяешься. Ты не страшная. Ты красавица, — он был предельно искренен, произнося это, — глупенькая красивая женщина. Предел мечтаний любого мужчины. Ужели мне не повезло?  
— Я не умею всего, что умеют другие женщины. Вышивать. Украшаться. Одеваться.  
— Раздеваться ты же умеешь?  
— Может быть, у меня никогда не будет детей.

Она не договорила, но в воздухе так и осталось висеть: Зачем тогда я нужна тебе? Джейме усмехнулся. Да, так говорили септы девочкам-забиякам. Тем, что хотели быть как мальчики. Тем, которым приходилось такими быть.

— Мне все равно. Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась. Я хочу, чтобы мне было к кому вернуться. Хочу, чтобы ты берегла себя, моя леди.  
— Не уходи, — задрожали ее губы, глаза заполнились огромными слезами — вот же они, сапфиры, что всегда при ней. Если золото Ланнистеров и иссякнет, то это сокровище он никому не отдаст.  
Его бесценные сапфиры.  
…  
Уезжая, он еще не знал, что ждет его впереди. Не знал, что вернется. Что вернется победителем вопреки всему, вместе с оттепелью, которая превратится после в радостную весну, а затем — в самое долгое на его памяти лето. Не знал, с каким облегчением ему спустя три месяца вернет опеку над леди Ланнистер измученный ее перепадами настроения Подрик Пейн.

Не знал, что, увидев ее широкое лицо, веснушчатое, некрасивое и такое родное и любимое, бросит все, побежит, спотыкаясь и едва не падая, навстречу.

Ступени Винтерфелльских стен прокляты им все до единой. Винтерфелльские стены тоже. Все, что их разделяет.

— Я здесь! — кричит Джейме, зная, что именно его среди всех она ищет глазами. Кашель рвет горло, он ужасно грязен, в бороде может свить гнездо речная ласточка при желании, но это не имеет значения.  
…  
Он не знал прежде, что способен на всё, что делает теперь. Фальшивый рыцарь в золоте и парче, он не знал, что под позолотой живет кто-то настоящий, тот, с кем ему прежде не доводилось встречаться взглядом в зеркале.

Но самое главное — Джейме Ланнистер не знал, что по-настоящему полюбит Бриенну именно тогда, в страшной снежной разлуке, когда белая занавесь метелей и холодов построит между ними преграду будто бы навсегда. Перебирая в памяти их встречи с самой первой, он влюбится в нее отчаянно, безнадежно, мучимый невозможностью вернуться назад и начать сначала.

Все и разом забыть, быть с ней, пока не поздно. Сорвать с нее одежду на первом их общем привале и научить ее восхищаться собственным телом. Обеими руками прикасаться к ее груди, обеими ладонями обхватывать крепкие плечи.

На севере, за Стеной, переоценивая собственную жизнь, Джейме Ланнистер не мог найти себя иначе, как в воспоминаниях о Бриенне с Тарта. Собственные поступки до нее казались ему сплошь безумием и бесчестьем, собственные мысли — чуждыми, внушенными, ненастоящими. Он не мог вспомнить себя. Прошлое — это Серсея и ее ложь, ее блеск и роскошь ее объятий до того, как он прозрел и увидел ее по-новому. Прошлое — Тирион, отец, даже леди-мать, но себя Джейме не находил в этих воспоминаниях. Никогда, пока не появлялась она рядом.

Вехи ускользающего прошлого, такого далекого. Глупые намеки Серсеи, терявшей в его воображении свой блеск и превращавшейся в злую ведьму из детских сказок. Игры детей, ручонки Мирцеллы, обвивающие его шею, ее легкий поцелуй в его щеку, нежный запах от ее волос. Визжание Томмена, когда он впервые купается в море. Презрительно поджатые губы отца. Вся жизнь перед глазами, прятки в лопухах в Кастерли-Рок, подглядывание за случкой лошадей, посвящение в рыцари, турниры, пиры, турниры, пиры, Винтерфелл, леди Кейтилин у постели своего сына, и вдруг, в мраке и пепле безнадежного падения — ошеломительная вспышка: Бриенна.

И все изменилось, даже если он сам этого не понял сразу.

Она где-то далеко-далеко, на юге. Пусть только будет в безопасности. Защищайте ее, одичалые, северяне, южане, все. Но не смейте смотреть на нее, она моя.

Может быть, он за нее цеплялся так отчаянно, потому что больше у Джейме не оставалось ничего и никого.

В холоде, пронизывающем до костей, вспоминалось тепло ее больших надежных рук. Как он скучал по Бриенне! По медвежьей хватке ее объятий, когда она притискивала его во сне. Особенно скучалось в метели. Мир сжимался до размеров костерка и навеса над ним, до горстки сухарей и фляги жуткого северного пойла, от которого сводило печень и щербило горло. Ничего не оставалось, как черпать силы жить в прошлом. И в этом прошлом он искал призраки смысла так отчаянно, что восьмидесяти девяти ночей категорически не хватало. И тогда Джейме придумывал им обоим истории задолго до этих ночей.

Снова и снова спасал ее от насильников, из ямы с медведем, выручал ее из всех передряг, утешал ее в ее печалях. Снова и снова был сжат в ее крепких объятиях и приникал губами к нежной коже. Ловил сладкий и немного болезненный вздох, когда она впервые была близка с ним, и Джейме узнал, какова она — как женщина, и открытие это сотрясло его суть до основания, поменяло все раз и навсегда и изменило мир вокруг. Потому что Бриенна в определенном важном смысле тоже была его первой.

Джейме помнил, как взял ее — как его трясло от страха, что любой ее вздох станет последним, и она попросту улетит с этим вздохом вместе, не успев услышать, как сильно нужна ему, и как невероятно желанна. Помнил, как прижимался к ней, голой и холодной. И как добился своего, быстро, воспользовавшись небывалым моментом ее слабости. Бесчестно, быть может, поступив с ней. В очередной раз.

Его до сих пор жгло ощущение тяжести ее головы, когда Бриенна после рыдала ему в плечо, и это было так больно, и так правильно одновременно. И Джейме радовался, что это было именно так — ни провожаний, ни свидетелей, ни долгих прелюдий. Только между ними.

Он тосковал. По каждой клеточке ее тела. По ее глубокому, тягучему голосу — небеса свидетели, такого больше не было ни у кого, и Джейме был готов душу перезаложить десять раз, чтобы услышать его снова.

Моя женщина, жди меня. Жди меня. Жди.  
…  
— Я здесь! — крикнул Джейме, наконец-то добираясь до нее и откашлявшись. Одышка раньше никогда не появлялась так быстро.

Бриенна ни слова не молвила, лишь продолжала во все глаза смотреть на него, тревожно и как будто не веря. Это было меньше всего похоже на встречу любящих супругов. Джейме первым решил нарушить дистанцию. Прикоснулся к ее волосам — напряжение, прошившее ее с ног до головы, ощутил сам, как свое. Осторожно оглядел шрам через щеку, проведя по нему рукой. Немного шелушилась кожа, но первые несколько лет это вполне нормально для таких ран. Как она измождена! Под яркими, как звезды, глазами залегли странные тени. Горестная морщинка между бровей стала как будто глубже. А полные губы заалели и были искусаны в кровь.

— Я здесь — повторил он, не зная, что еще можно сказать, — обними меня, женщина.

Неловкое объятие, которое последовало, мало исправило ситуацию. Он только открыл рот, чтобы изречь какую-нибудь душевную шутку, когда Бриенна ухватила его за руку и почти силой уволокла за собой. Смешок Бронна в спину заставил Джейме сжать зубы.

Этот должок я припомню. Потом.

Немного ныло в груди — кашель то отступал, то возвращался, и все чаще длился едва не по полчаса. Чертов холодный север.

В комнате, которую выделила леди Санса своей новоприобретенной подруге, было душно, но тепло.  
— Бриенна, — ее прямая, как межевая палка, спина была всем, что он увидел, стоило ей отпустить его руку, — ответь мне, с тобой все хорошо? Ты странная.  
— Да, сир. Милорд.  
— Бриенна.  
— Я… все хорошо. Джейме.

Вошедший Пейн обратно удалялся вдоль стенки, словно опасаясь быть замеченным. Джейме окликнул его, сам подивившись властности своего голоса, так напомнившего вдруг голос отца.

— Принеси вина миледи, Под.  
— Э-э…  
— Принеси милорду, — глухо подала голос Бриенна, — мне не нужно.

Джейме схватил ее и с силой повернул к себе, стоило только Пейну выйти. Бриенна, не глядя на него, неловко задрала рубашку, замерла так.

— Помочь раздеться? Это с моей-то ловкостью? — он поднял деревянный протез вверх.

Ее губы задрожали.

— Женщина, прекрати меня пугать, — Джейме закашлялся, — что… ради всего… происходило тут? Тебя кто-то… — противный холодок ухнул вниз, ударил в солнечное сплетение, — кто-то… — он не хотел произносить слова «обидел».

Ее было не так-то просто по-настоящему обидеть. По крайней мере, до сих пор это удавалось только ему.

— Я буду ужасной матерью, — наконец-то она произнесла это.

Джейме не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду. Он напрочь забыл, что оставил Бриенну — как ему справедливо показалось — на начальных сроках беременности.

Тишина между ними была такой необычной, что у Джейме почти шумело в ушах.  
Когда это бывало с Серсеей, ему казалось столь естественным прикасаться к ней, с интересом испытателя исследовать ее меняющееся тело. Им всегда было легко, потому что они никогда не разлучались, всегда представляли собой нечто цельное. Достаточно долго — до мучительного расставания во взрослом возрасте. О Серсее он знал все, но о любой другой женщине не знал ничего.

И как подступиться теперь к собственной жене, Джейме Ланнистер не знал.

— Ты здорова? — это все, что он догадался спросить. Она уверенно кивнула.  
Растерянность все еще не отступала.  
— А… когда… каков срок?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ты не была у мейстера? Или повитухи?  
— Я недавно узнала.

Джейме отсутствовал почти три месяца. Он фыркнул. Серсея тряслась над своим лунным циклом, как будто от одного лишнего или недостающего дня зависела жизнь всего Вестероса. Бриенна, судя по всему, просто однажды обнаружила растущий живот, который сложно было втиснуть в привычное облачение.

— Тебе смешно? — насупилась женщина, и Джейме постарался подавить слишком уж искрометное веселье на лице.  
— Я подумал… подумал, что ты сослужила добрую службу родителям отвязных девиц Семи Королевств, — он постарался смягчить свой тон, — подумать только, что они станут говорить своим дурно воспитанным дочерям. «Она сражалась храбро и честно и была лучшим воином, но потом вспомнила, кем рождена и ступила на тропу семейной добродетели». Достойный образец для подражания.  
— А что же теперь делать, Джейме?

И, словно ее глупейший вопрос открыл какую-то тайную дверь между ними — они шагнули друг к другу в объятия.  
— Я скучал, женщина. Я так страшно скучал.

Он боялся, что не сможет просто отпустить ее, словно прикосновения к ней мистическим образом питали его силы, но когда отпустил — поспешил сесть на кровать. В груди по-прежнему кололо.

— Ты ранен? — деловито осведомилась Бриенна, усаживаясь на пол и принимаясь стаскивать с него сапоги. Джейме задумался, было ли это среди тех вещей, которые ей полагалось делать как жене.  
— Я замерз, устал, голоден, но нет, женщина, — я не ранен.

Он кашлянул. Короткий кашель потянул за собой другой, тот, который до сих пор удавалось подавить. Грудь страшно болела от него. Бриенна растерянно созерцала приступ, встав и прижимая к груди его сапог.

— Я в полном… порядке, — он, наконец, откашлялся и с облегчением вздохнул.

Но когда Джейме поднял глаза, то Бриенна была бледна как снег и смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Нет, сир Джейме, — тихо произнесла она, ставя его сапог к огню и выпрямляясь вновь, — ты не в порядке.

На светлом льне подола ее туники от его кашля рассыпались мелкие красные капельки крови.  
*  
Ему стало гораздо хуже за каких-то несколько дней. Словно кто-то специально дал ему шанс дотянуть до Винтерфелла, чтобы увидеть жену, узнать о наследнике, и он должен был быть счастлив хотя бы этой возможности, но уже не получалось.

Слишком болела голова; кашель, даже самый легкий, вызывал ужасную боль в затылке, ползущую вверх, почти лишающую зрения. Поэтому большую часть времени Джейме проводил, пялясь в потолок или просто закрыв глаза. Если бы можно было не дышать, что рождало новую боль в груди — и новый кашель.

Духота исчезла. Началась лихорадка. Джейме ненавидел лихорадку. Больше всего из-за того, что упускал детали происходящего вокруг, что делало мир немного менее реалистичным и рождало странные иллюзии. Голоса из освещенного дверного проема начинали казаться голосами родных и давно мертвых знакомых, а еще появлялось твердое убеждение, что каким-то образом на свое место вернулась его правая рука.

И это, наверное, было худшим из видений.

Он не сдавался, пока мог. В одно из светлых мгновений даже поймал Подрика над своей постелью. Паренек вытаращился на него, словно на ожившего мертвеца, что лишний раз напомнило Джейме, как печально обстоят дела.

В этот раз, кажется, это конец.  
— Убери… леди Ланнистер, — хриплый свист сопровождал каждое слово, но он подтянул Подрика ближе, — отсюда подальше. Я заразен, а она носит дитя. Уведи ее.  
— Я знаю, сир. Но она не уходит.  
— Раздери тебя… найди, кто… най…ди…

Следующий раз, когда он пришел в себя, в комнатушке было тесно. Казалось, прошла минута или две, но все изменилось. Бриенна убежденным голосом доказывала мейстеру Тарли, что имеет полное право находиться рядом с Джейме Ланнистером, будь даже он болен чумой, и тот под ее напором готов был послушаться, но Подрик возразил — и Джейме благословил его так вовремя развязавшийся язык. «Сир-миледи в положении, это может быть опасно».

В мгновение ока все изменилось, и Бриенна, Тартская Дева, обратилась в леди Ланнистер, слегка не в себе от грядущей потери супруга.

Насколько Джейме мог видеть, Бриенну скрутил Тормунд. Все другие не рисковали к ней прикасаться или пытаться ее увести. Угасающим зрением Джейме смотрел на то, как рыжий верзила с сочувствием взирает на умирающего лорда перед собой, а потом шепчет на ухо Бриенне что-то, от чего она прекращает свою знаменитую тартскую истерику упрямства, и сдается.

Но в следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза — и кажется, на этот раз прошла вечность — она вновь была рядом. В просторной рубашке, какие носили все на севере, без каких-либо признаков другого белья, сонная и уставшая, она хлопотала возле него с мокрой тряпкой, и ему стоило немалых сил остановить ее руку.

Слишком часто она сталкивается со всяким дерьмом из-за меня. И не раз еще, судя по всему, столкнется.  
— Тебя здесь быть не должно, женщина, — говорить было все еще больно, как и лежать на спине, но в любом другом положении у него слишком быстро начинала кружиться голова и идти кровь носом.  
— Мейстер Тарли сказал, это не заразно.  
— Главным научным достижением мейстера Тарли является лапанье всех девах в Городке. Он большой специалист по подъюбочному пространству, знаешь ли, но не по заразным болезням.  
— Джейме. Это воспаление легких. Это не заразно.  
— Так мило с твоей стороны пытаться меня обнадежить. И вообще, ухаживать за мной.  
— Я твоя жена, — просто ответила она, присаживаясь рядом вновь и старательно закутывая его ноги одеялом, — мы же давали кля…

Джейме едва не взвыл:  
— Пощади меня, женщина, мне нельзя смеяться, я задохнусь, ни слова больше, особенно о твоих клятвах.

Она притворилась обиженной и замолчала. Честно говоря, Джейме был счастлив видеть ее рядом, занятую его состоянием. Если бы ему было чуть легче дышать, он бы непременно поговорил с ней еще. Но дышать становилось труднее, и он ограничился улыбкой, протянув ей руку — правую, потом, спохватившись, левую.

Женщина взяла их обе.  
— Бриенна. Мне нужно сказать кое-что очень важное, — так, вроде, полагается делать умирающим лордам? Завещание нужно начинать именно с таких слов, — если у тебя… у нас родится мальчик… как ты относишься к имени Брандон?

Казалось, шире она глаза распахнуть просто не могла.

— Девочку назови как пожелаешь, но я был бы признателен… за Брандона.  
Эту страницу своей истории он желал бы вырвать, сжечь и забыть. Но, чего ни желай, а есть вещи, которых не стереть вовек.

— Ты не умрешь, — вот и все, что вдруг она сказала в ответ, склонившись над ним, — мейстер сказал, тебе лучше, и ты выздоравливаешь.  
— Не обманывай себя, милая, — ему стало совсем тоскливо при мысли о том, какую надежду она питает и как цепляется за любые добрые знаки, — пообещай, что не дашь похоронить меня в крипте Винтерфелла.  
— Джейме. Ты не умрешь. Кризис миновал, — продолжала Бриенна упорно выговаривать ему, — ты выздоровеешь.  
— Передай нашему ребенку Верный Клятве, когда он — или она, неважно, вырастет. Не дай им рассказать ему — или ей… — он закашлялся и сплюнул мокроту на пол, едва найдя силы повернуться, — скажи, что я не был тем засранцем, которого во мне все видели.

С минуту их глаза терзали друг друга. Потом Бриенна внезапно улыбнулась, вновь подсела и заботливо поправила подушку под ним. Набитая соломой, она была жестче той, на которой он спал обычно даже в походах. Нахуй Север! — ожесточенно произнес Джейме про себя, жалея, что приходится умирать именно здесь. О чем он не жалел, так это о женщине рядом с собой.

— Джейме, — женщина наклонилась ближе и ласково пригладила его грязные, слипшиеся от пота волосы на висках, — если ты не заткнешься и не прекратишь меня доводить разговорами о смерти вот прямо сейчас, я назову нашего сына Ренли. Или Эддардом.

Он издал неясный звук возмущения, но Бриенна не смолкла:  
— А дочь назову Клариссой или какой-нибудь…  
— Ты так жестока, — простонал он, и следующая порция мокроты едва не задушила его. Бриенна вновь поддержала его, нависшего над краем кровати.  
— Сиротка Эддард, — запричитала вдруг Бриенна издевательски, — как ему будет жить на севере, среди одичалых!  
— Почему… на севере… — он не знал, что хуже: смеяться, кашлять или и то и другое одновременно.  
— Я сбегу с Тормундом, вот почему. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться, сир Джейме. Твой сын вырастет с таким отчимом могучим воином… надеюсь, не начнет есть человечину, хотя, он из породы хищников. «Северный лев», звучит? Решено, хороню тебя здесь по-быстрому и отправляюсь. — и снова ее руки подхватили его, пока он отплевывал слизь, копившуюся в легких и душившую его все это время.

Откинувшись назад и уставившись в темный потолок над собой, мужчина ощутил значительное облегчение. Голова уже не раскалывалась на части, не ломило в висках, да и грудь не жгло изнутри, а слегка пощипывало поверх кожи — кто-то, пока он спал, обмотал его горчичниками. Он знал, кто.

Эта женщина не отдаст меня Неведомому так просто. Как и я ее. Нет, никакого Эддарда в роду Ланнистеров.


	4. Признание

Каждое утро на тренировочном дворе Бриенна Тарт начинает с растяжки.

Джон Сноу привык, что в эти полчаса от северян из-за Стены пользы ждать не стоит. Одичалые смотрят на Красотку, и ничто более их не интересует. Джон раз или два глянул вместе с ними, не нашел того, чем мог восхититься, за что презрительно был именован «сопляком» и с позором изгнан, дабы не портить настроение и боевой задор настоящим мужикам.

Понимающим толк в женской красоте.  
Джон пожимает плечами. Он ничего не знает о жизни. Женщин у него было две, и обе выбрали его сами, а поговорить об этом подробнее, кроме Робба и Теона, удалось только с Сэмом. Но что мог поведать Сэм?

Был еще отец, но отец ни разу не оскорбил леди Кейтилин рассказами о супружеских отношениях в спальне и на брачном ложе. Отец никогда не отпускал грубых шуток о женщинах. Отец много говорил о том, как заботиться друг о друге, как внушить уважение к себе без того чтобы применять силу, как не искать своего отражения в детях, а позволить им быть разными, быть самими собой, не посрамив при этом чести семьи.

Если бы знал отец…  
Глядя на Бриенну Тарт, Джон понимает, что у нее тоже были хорошие отношения с отцом. Наверное, для девочек это важно тоже. Бриенна ведет жизнь мужчины, и каким-то образом ее отец позволил ей.

Джон устал отыскивать в ней все те достоинства, о которых днем и ночью готов дудеть Тормунд. Рыжий великан злится на младшего товарища, своего короля, между прочим:  
— Она удивительная, одна такая женщина, дубина! Если кроме этого она может что-то большее, чем раздвигать ноги — она само совершенство.

Тенны перегибаются через перила. Пара-тройка лохматых приятелей Тормунда, выглядящих весьма угрожающе, замерли в тени дровника, все любуются — Бриенна Тарт разминается с утра. Джон Сноу не может не замечать, что движения ее день ото дня становятся более томными, приобретают своеобразную демонстративность, точно она напитывается особой колдовской силой от искренних восторженных взглядов.

Одного Тормунда и его приглушенных комментариев хватило бы, чтобы все Семь Королевств разом поменяли свои представления о женской красоте.

Бриенна Тарт тренируется. Легко и почти грациозно скользит, бесшумно ступая на всю ногу разом — ничуть не похоже на игры Сансы в зале для танцев. Ее новенькие сапоги поскрипывают, но только этот звук да ее ровное дыхание нарушают тишину. Бриенна сосредоточена на процессе. Глаза ее полны чувства, которого никогда нет вне тренировочной площадки или боя.

Одичалые наблюдают также в тишине. Тормунд замолчал, что-то обдумывая, — что уже пугает немного.

Когда у леди-воина есть противник, они свистят, голосят, шутят, но в ее одиночном полете это было бы почти святотатство. Они на нее просто смотрят, не отрывая взглядов. Нет лишь одной пары глаз. Сир Джейме Ланнистер на леди Бриенну не смотрит.

Джон щурится, но одно не меняется: Джейме Ланнистер смотрит не на Бриенну, а на Тормунда.

Затем направление его взгляда меняется, и Джон не хочет испытывать судьбу, отрываясь от созерцания леди Тарт.  
— Добрый день, сир Джейме.  
— Лорд Сноу, — чуть насмешливо отвечает Ланнистер, мельком глянув на Джона.  
— Как вы думаете, надолго нам хватит такой армии? — интересуется Джон у лорда, и тот окидывает тренировочный двор коротким, но очень внимательным взором.  
— Если они не перебьют друг друга, то месяцев на пять. При условии подходящей кормежки.  
— Боги.  
— Их маловато будет.  
— Мда.  
— То-то и оно.

Обмен короткими репликами удовлетворил потребность в беседе, к которой ни один не был расположен, и потому мужчины просто остались стоять рядом; Джон любопытствовал происходившим внизу на разгрузке последних скудных припасов, Джейме, судя по взгляду, составлял список всех, кто был заинтересован в Бриенне Тарт.

Не иначе затем, чтобы выплатить долги рано или поздно.

Джон знает, что ее зовут Шлюхой Цареубийцы, и знает, как лживы эти слухи. Каких только имен не дали его сестре Сансе. Вина некоторых женщин лишь в том, что они отказались плыть по течению и идти ко дну, когда того захотят мужья, родственники или любые заинтересованные лица.

Бриенна определенно не из тех, что плывут по течению.  
*  
Внезапно равномерный гул голосов внизу разорвал смешливый бас рыжего здоровяка:  
— Леди Беляночка! Правда ль это, что ты клялась отдаться тому, кто одолеет тебя в схватке?

Одичалые моментально повеселели. Джейме напрягся. Но Бриенна, вопреки его ожиданиям, лишь широко улыбнулась. Вызов в ее сияющих глазах смешался с новым, незнакомым Джейме выражением. Что-то, приобретенное ею без него.

Не его подарок точно. С ним она никогда не бывала уверенной, игривой. Крайне редко веселой, и очень жаль, что это так.

— Не отдаться, Тормунд, а выйти замуж.  
Мягкость ее голоса и его переливы не нравятся Джейме. Или нравятся. Кто не нравится точно, так это одичалый верзила, ухмыляющийся ей в лицо.

— Как ты застенчива, красавица. Даже с мечом в руках, ты такова. Мы, северяне, смотрим в корень. Так что же, ты клялась идти замуж и отдаваться тому, кто одолеет тебя?

Ответная нежность голоса дикаря заставляет Джейме тихо зарычать. Джон, кажется, покосился на него — но это не смущало. Больше не смущало. Не так, во всяком случае, как серьезное спокойствие лица Бриенны без примеси гнева или недовольства, когда Тормунд обходит ее по кругу, и его походка здорово смахивает на гарцевание жеребца перед кобылой. Рыжая грива и длинная борода довершают это впечатление.

— Что ж, я твой, леди. Я хочу, чтобы ты была моя. Если ты хочешь, чтобы Тормунд Великанья Смерть уложил тебя на лопатки перед всеми, так тому и быть. Если предпочитаешь сделать это наедине — моя палатка к твоим услугам.

Джон Сноу рядом закрывает лицо обеими руками и притворно стонет. Кажется, это не первый подобный спектакль с участием Тормунда. Самоуверенность рыжего одичалого бесит Джейме, но еще больше ранит едва заметная усмешка Бриенны. Словно она и рыжий дикарь обмениваются давней общей шуткой.

— И когда же этот блудник прекратит, — бормочет Джон Сноу себе под нос.

Джейме лишь скашивает на него недовольный взгляд. Его внимание приковано к паре внизу. К белолицей женщине с сапфировыми глазами, холодными как северный лед, теплыми, как южные моря…

Джейме обнаруживает культю правой руки прижатой к груди. Он поворачивается к действу спиной, не в силах уйти, не в силах остаться. За его спиной Бриенна и Тормунд делают первые несколько атак — вполсилы, только чтобы разогреться.

Замёрзни, дикарь. Убери от нее руки. И глаза убери.

А тот, словно назло, выдает очередную пошлость, обращаясь к Бриенне:  
— Подумай, девочка, может быть, тебе не нужны синяки сегодня? Я имею в виду, когда ночью я открою твою тайную пещерку, тебе захочется, чтобы это было без лишней боли…

Немыслимо слышать комментарии Тормунда с его северным акцентом, смешки дикарей, вздохи восхищения, а главное — короткие звуки, с которыми Бриенна всегда наносит удар. Ему знакомо выражение лица, которое появляется у нее при этом. Сражаться с Бриенной, когда она в настроении — это лучше чем секс. В каком-нибудь общем смысле.

Не то чтобы секс именно с Бриенной. Интересно, как бы это было? Сегодня ночью, если Тормунд выиграет…, но нет, она не такова, чтобы отдать свое девичество какому-то дикарю. Не она, нет.

Невозможно. Это просто шутка. Только вот не смешно.

Джейме встряхивается, пытаясь найти опору в мыслях о чем угодно — хотя бы и о траханье с Серсеей, но это так далеко и безнадежно, так глупо, если посмотреть со стороны, что не помогает. Внизу звенит сталь все чаще, одичалые гомонят, а он все еще не может найти в себе силы посмотреть.

Так создаются настоящие пары. Так делают взрослые люди: дерутся, мирятся, договариваются, влюбляются. Не те, которые настолько безнадежны, что даже не стали искать или дожидаться, протянули руку и схватили то, что под нее первым попалось, пусть это и родная сестра.

— Он хороший человек, — вдруг раздается со стороны напряженно наблюдающего Джона, — он будет хорошо о ней заботиться, если все у них заладится.  
— Что?  
— Я знаю Тормунда достаточно долго, и могу сказать, что так обходителен он никогда не бывает. Как с леди Тарт. Во всяком случае, ее он добивался дольше, чем обычно. И, насколько я знаю, до сих пор не рассказал ей о случае с медведицей. Не иначе, он в нее влюблен, — слабая усмешка лорда Сноу кажется Джейме оскорбительной.

Северные байки Ланнистера интересуют даже меньше, чем собственно северяне. Будь его воля, он бы вообще никогда не оказался здесь, но чертова леди Тарт. которую теперь соблазняет дикарь внизу, произнесла слово «честь», и он попался.

— Леди Бриенна из благородного семейства, — все же вступает Джейме в беседу с королем Сноу, — не уверен, что это допустимо — подобные… игры, — он протезом делает общий жест, разумея Черный Замок и все, что в нем происходит.  
— Для северян Тормунд то же, что какой-нибудь знатный лорд среди нас. И они с Тартской Девой, кажется, сблизились за последние месяцы.

Это ранит достаточно. Джон все еще относит себя к южанам хотя бы на словах. Но слова использует, как типичный бастард — смесь деревенского языка простонародья с наречием тех самых лордов, еще и вставляет незнакомые Джейме междометия Старой Речи, из тех времен, когда Первые Люди правили миром. Джейме чувствует странную необходимость немедленно вступить в полемику с Джоном, поспорить и переубедить его.

Интересно, когда Бриенна выдумала себе эту странную формулу помолвки — битва, выигрыш, пари? До того, как поняла, что никому не интересна, или после — в надежде на нищего честолюбивого рыцаря, одержимого мечным боем? Джейме злится на нее, понимая, что вообще не должен быть заинтересован происходящим.

— Она леди. Ей не стоит опускаться до подобных развлечений на потеху толпе.  
— Она леди с оружием в руках.  
— Но она все же настоящая леди.  
— Может быть, — Джон, кажется, поддразнивал его, делая это так же, как если бы на самом деле был королем.

Схватка переходит в стадию, когда все по-настоящему, и Джейме рад, что не видел их прелюдии, почти нежных тычков, которыми они обменялись, приветствуя друг друга. Бриенна сражается с кем-то другим. Это такая болезненная измена, что теперь он и рад бы отвернуться, но не может. Он болеет за каждое ее движение, потому что Тормунд сильнее во много раз, и женщине приходится приноравливаться к его движениям, его манере наносить бескомпромиссные удары едва не насмерть, и это то, чего она никогда не умела.  
Приспосабливаться.  
Это их с Джейме всегда роднило.

Он ударяет кулаком левой руки по деревянным перилам, но на этот раз Джон Сноу рядом молчит.

«Только не поддавайся, Бриенна, — молит про себя Джейме отчаянно, — не поддавайся ему. Держи удар слева, держи удар слева, дура, он обманывает тебя, он…». Она, словно услышав его предупреждение, блокировала выпад. Тормунд весил слишком много, чтобы любой, даже удачно отбитый, удар отбрасывал женщину назад, дальше и дальше от центра площадки, где она могла контролировать то, что происходит.

Джейме потерялся в происходящем. Был он, усиливающийся снег и двое внизу. Был Тормунд, в пылу битвы срывающий с себя одежду, рычащий и гигантский, яростно-возбужденный, и была Бриенна — рядом с противником такая маленькая, тоньше его раза в три, определенно слабее, стойкая, смелая и немного испуганная, если судить ее лицу. Джейме знал, как она со стоном вытягивает вечерами свои длинные ноги, насмотрелся за их путешествия, Джейме знал, как она потягивается, когда никто не видит, и непристойное возбуждение в штанах напоминает ему…

Бани Харренхолла. Воспоминание, почти стертое — слишком часто он извлекал его наружу, чтобы полюбоваться гневной обнаженной Бриенной, а затем вспомнить, как его голова касалась ее груди, губы скользнули по ее руке, сильной, гладкой и мокрой.

Это было больно, теперь особенно. Потому что Бриенна там, внизу, с другим мужчиной, который почти загнал ее в угол, и Джейме впервые за годы, если не десятилетия, молится по-настоящему, не рискуя анализировать, что его толкает на это. И о чем он, собственно, просит.

Тормунд слишком силен. Он подавляет, берет что хочет, и Бриенна — то, чего он хочет. У него еще много сил, а она почти выдохлась. Наконец, одичалый швыряет ее перед собой на снег, два удара, справа, слева — Джейме почти чувствует, как немеют пальцы Бриенны от попытки не выронить Верный Клятве, отражая эти удары, — и выпрямляется над ней, грозный, торжествующий победитель.

Ему достаточно приставить клинок к ее горлу, чтобы объявить себя выигравшим эту схватку. Это, конечно, могло бы быть шуточным дружеским поединком, чем является по сути, но, если верить Джону Сноу, сближение между ними существует на самом деле.

Это не всерьез. Только не Бриенна, я ее знаю. Она не может. Я не могу. Не допущу. 

Бриенна кажется беззащитной на коленях перед рыжим великаном. Но в ее взгляде — а Джейме видит ее лучше, чем что-либо или кого-либо — нет отчаяния, нет страха, нет даже злости, лишь спокойное, несвойственное ей смирение и некоторое любопытство. Женщина позволила себе проиграть, понял вдруг Джейме Ланнистер.

Тормунд делает движение плечом, намереваясь поставить точку в поединке, и в эту минуту снег, и так валящий крупными хлопьями, вдруг разлетается во все стороны разом, раздается карканье ворон, а затем — звучит скорбный зов рога.

— Почти, моя малышка, почти, — рычание в груди Тормунда совпадает с третьим звуком сигнала, все приходит в движение вокруг, но Бриенна пялится на него молча, — я был ближе, чем кто-либо, а?

Джон Сноу покидает тренировочный двор. Одичалые разбегаются кто куда. Все заняты, дозорные, стюарды, все, только Джейме обессилел, и отчаянно пытается найти в себе капельку гордости для того, чтобы отлепить спину от стены и не казаться трусом.  
Если бы только его внезапная слабость действительно была связана с трусостью и явлением Белых Ходоков.

Но это было признание, которому не нужны свидетели, кроме него самого. То, что он осознал вместе с нахлынувшим облегчением, когда Тормунд покинул тренировочный двор, как и Бриенна — отправившись в другую сторону. То, что выжимало слезы из самой глубины его истерзанного сердца.

«Если мы выживем, я скажу ей, что люблю ее. Если я увижу, что смерть близка, я скажу ей. Если один из нас будет умирать, а другой окажется рядом, я скажу. В любом случае, это все, что мне остается — признаться».


	5. Поется в песнях

Любовь находит человека по велению свыше; желание существует отдельно от любви; но неугасающая страсть, сочетающая и то, и то — это самородок-редкость, и рождается в неожиданных обстоятельствах.

Джейме Ланнистер с того дня и часа, как подпал под воздействие странных чар, соединивших его с Тартской Девой, задумывался о природе своей тяги к ней, но прийти к единому выводу никогда не успевал. С чего она началась, за какие якоря держалась, эта тяга?

Бриенна определенно не была из доступных девиц. Не склоняла к себе открытой лестью. Не делала намеков. Если, конечно, не считать за намек ее бесконечно влюбленный взгляд, стоило им только встретиться. Но к влюбленным взглядам Джейме привык, а вот взаимности удостоилась лишь одна женщина. И почему она — он не знал.

Может быть, дело было в ее физической силе. Она потрясала его с самого первого дня их знакомства. Выносливость и упрямство, так бесящие Ланнистера нередко, его же и восхищали. Бриенна шутя управлялась с самой тяжелой работой, ничуть при этом не уставая, даже не потея. Джейме знал, что значит потеть — особенно в доспехах. Дамы на турнирах не зря находились от своих славных воителей на расстоянии.

Вспотевшая Бриенна пахла, хоть и не розами, но чем-то безусловно приятным. Во всяком случае, не отвратительным. Чем-то, чем ему нравилось дышать. И это было в новинку для Джейме, потому что запах Серсеи, как и запах всех троих их детей он не чувствовал, не узнавал — настолько он не отличался, видимо, от его собственного. Поймав Бриенну за обнюхиванием его собственной рубашки, Джейме, конечно, вдоволь над ней посмеялся, но это было общее для них. Они проговорили о запахах, приятных и не очень, целый вечер.

И это было второе очарование Бриенны. Если ей не мешала природная застенчивость, она представала на редкость умным, рассудительным, деликатным собеседником. Свойственный юности максимализм ее оставил, а приступы ханжества окончательно канули после визита на Север. И не было для Джейме Ланнистера большего наслаждения, чем разговоры с женой, когда она забывала, что они женаты, и не пыталась притворяться сама перед собой покорной, женственной, загадочной девицей из романов или баллад. Бриенна определенно была героиней других историй.

Может, притяжение основывалось на более чем равнодушном отношении женщины к тому, что ее, собственно, делало женщиной. Она была — хороший друг, верный клятвам меч, исполнительный подчиненный. Она была женщиной только в его объятиях, сама, кажется, не очень веря в то, что все это на самом деле происходит с ней и вокруг нее. И при этом Бриенна чрезвычайно презирала половые различия и искренне недоумевала, почему остальные не разделяют ее мнения. Если же кто-то был с ней не согласен — у нее всегда имелся в запасе удар клинком. Жаль только, это работало лишь в честном поединке, среди идеальных (несуществующих) рыцарей.

Но даже вера Бриенны в рыцарей заставляла Джейме желать стать таковым для нее.

Так или иначе, его к ней тянуло, и это было нечто большее, чем желание просто ее иметь. Он находил большое удовольствие, неожиданное для себя, просто находиться с ней рядом, молча, когда каждый был занят своим делом.

Было, конечно, кое-что, что удручало Джейме. Например, то, как она выдернула у него руку, когда он хотел ее поцеловать при всех. «Сир Джейме! Все смотрят», — и все тут. А ему отчего-то ничего так не хотелось, как поцеловать ее — и чтобы люди видели, что ему это позволено. И не только это.

Только слепые и глухие не знали о том, что их лорд-командующий женился на Бриенне Тартской, а ему все было мало.

Бронн, например, давно уже рассказывал, что страстность четы Ланнистеров стала поводом для новых шуток, поговорок и даже нескольких песенок. Первую из которых Джейме услышал, даже не добравшись до Королевской Гавани.  
…  
— Ты слышала? — ворвался он в шатер, где Бриенна безуспешно третий раз за утро пыталась влезть в свои доспехи, — слышала, что они… о, Семеро, женщина, что это?!

Последнее, что он надеялся увидеть на своей жене, был корсет. Один из немногих случаев, когда у него, без преувеличения, отвисла челюсть. Женщина упрекала его за то, что в походных маршах он таскал за собой зеркало в полный рост, но сама теперь крутилась перед ним, и Джейме был рад, что вошел в эту минуту.

Подойдя сзади, он скептически оглядел ее попытки утянуться. Они все еще не знали, каков срок ее беременности, но очевидно было с первого взгляда, что прятаться больше невозможно.

— Нацепить корсет, чтобы влезть в доспехи. Вот она, моя леди. Я определенно счастливчик.  
— Помоги, — пыхтя, Бриенна попыталась достать до крючков сзади. Джейме оценил результат ее трудов.  
— Если хочешь, я достану расширитель.  
— Это сира Брука, — глазами указала женщина вниз на корсет, поднимая руки, — скоро я буду такой же толстой, как и он.  
— Ты не толстая. Ты беременная.  
— Одно и то же, — шнурок, за который потянул Джейме, выскользнул у него из пальцев, а второй лопнул.  
— На тебе ни грамма лишнего жира, Бриенна. Большая часть тебя — это чувство вины и муки совести. Ну-ка опусти руки… — один крючок у нее на спине погнулся от этого движения.  
— Уф.  
— Еще одна попытка — и сир Брук может забыть про свой брюходержатель. Может быть, — он потянулся, чтобы выглянуть из-за ее плеча и заглянуть ей в лицо в отражении, — пора от доспехов просто отказаться? На время? Ненадолго?

Это был тяжелый момент. Напряженное лицо женщины не выдавало битвы в ее душе и разуме, но затем она со вздохом принялась расстегивать крючки на корсете.

Джейме знал, что быть слабой, зависимой и бесполезной его леди-жена боится почти так же, как однажды проснуться снова в одиночестве. Как-то раз Бриенна призналась ему, что уже не хотела бы, как когда-то раньше, внезапно оказаться красоткой вроде Маргери Тирелл или Сансы Старк. Они тогда еще поспорили о понимании красоты, после чего она обиделась и закрылась от него, задетая его словами.

Большая и сильная, Бриенна переживала из-за своей внешности точно так же, как любая другая девушка. Джейме знал, что доспехи являются для нее чем-то большим, чем просто знаком принадлежности к рыцарству. Без них она превращалась просто в женщину, не только для него — для всех; и беременность, которую уже невозможно было скрыть, лишний раз подчеркивала ее уязвимость и слабость. А на этом поле она сражаться боялась, потому что никогда не могла победить прежде. Он пообещал себе, что однажды, сколько бы ни пришлось заплатить, купит ей победу, если это будет необходимо.

— Так я хотел сказать тебе, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Джейме, — они сочинили песню. О тебе и обо мне. «Хороши в постели, хороши в бою».  
— Это про нас? — севшим голосом поинтересовалась Бриенна. Джейме горделиво кивнул.  
— Но мы действительно хороши. Послушай-ка: «В руке могучей Верный Клятве меч, невинность отдала за помощь в битве…», — на голос Ланнистер никогда не жаловался, так что его точно слышали и снаружи шатра, — а вот припев: «Мир спасли над пропастью, сдержали на краю — хороши в постели, хороши в бою; алый и небесный стяги, вам я песнь пою — хороши в постели…».  
— Сир Джейме! — ее смущение всегда легко превращалось в гнев, — это неприлично!  
— А здесь никого, кроме нас нет, -…а гнев — в желание.

Он подтянулся к ее уху, подул, убирая растрепавшиеся волосы- опять она слегка неровно их подрезала у висков — и зашептал, не смолкая, пока рука его путешествовала вниз — под распущенные шнурки корсета, под рубашку, под штаны, кажется, тоже не ее собственные…

— Ты с мечом, Бриенна, это то, о чем, безусловно, стоит петь. Но я видел зрелище прекраснее.

Пальцы прошлись по гладкой теплой коже ее округлого живота, легли между завитков волос на лобке, чуть скользнули ниже — и Бриенна глубоко втянула воздух носом, подставляя шею его первому поцелую.

Джейме не знал по личному опыту, но много раз убеждался, слушая байки соратников, что ни одна из прочих женщин не обладает столь же развитой врожденной чувственностью, как его леди-жена. Она отвечала на каждое прикосновение. Не оставляла без внимания ни один его намек. Она чувствовала его — и всегда давала ответ.

И это не всегда была битва, о нет. Сейчас, например, это была целительная нежность с его стороны. Джейме знал, что Бриенна расстроена, и надеялся ее утешить. И, что заводило его до опасности кончить, даже не приступив к сладкому действу обладания ей, так это ее реакция на его слова и касания.

Он мог позволить себе с ней почти все, чего хотел.  
-…даже если ты будешь в доспехах… кто посмеет ответить на твой вызов, кроме меня, любимая?  
— Джейме, — жарко выдохнула она ему в рот, почти сдаваясь.  
— Это мое имя.  
— Джейме!  
— Скажи, что ты моя.  
— Я твоя, — выпалила Бриенна тут же.  
— Скажи, что ничья больше.  
— Ничья. Джейме! — его пальцы опустились ниже, и он ощутил горячую влажность под ними.  
— Скажи, что любишь меня.

Молчание было ему ответом.  
— Женщина?

Она тяжело дышала, расставляя ноги шире и опускаясь ниже, чтобы поймать больше его прикосновений, сделать контакт полным, но молчала.  
«А что, если нет? Что, если на самом деле нет?».

— Ты… молчишь? — желание боролось со страхом внезапно оказаться отвергнутым. Это не поддавалось осмыслению. Страх просто был.

Внезапно Бриенна, чуть отпрянув назад, растрепанная, прекрасная, с неподвижным лицом — блестящие мокрые губы, решительность воина в глазах — опустилась перед ним на колени. Глупо, но Джейме был готов услышать что-то вроде рыцарской клятвы или присяги на верность, только не ожидал, что она ловко расшнурует его штаны и…

— Женщина, что… о, женщина… — стоны вырывались у него из горла один за другим, он просто не мог их сдержать при мысли, что Бриенна решилась на это…

…из той стыдной фантазии, которой он жил месяцы за Стеной, и которая посещала его и раньше, и всегда заводила — ее губы на его члене, горячая глубина ее большого рта, и даже ее собственная рука, зажатая между ног и двигающаяся в такт его члену между ее губ…

— О, женщина, — он просто не мог замолчать, ноги подгибались, он схватился рукой за что-то, что оказалось опорой шатра, слишком далеко, слишком шатко, — еще, еще… да… еще, так хорошо, прошу…

В голове гудело. Джейме слышал мир вокруг, ощущал всем телом, но сам был очень далеко и высоко — где-то с Бриенной вместе и тем, что она вытворяла с его членом ртом и руками.

За палаткой раздавались шаги, голос Подрика: «Как-то это все-таки неправильно», ответный невозмутимый голос бродяги Бронна — и что ему не сидится где-нибудь подальше? — «А что такого, один рыцарь отсасывает у другого, привыкай, давно пора» — «Сир! Почему вы думаете, что они делают именно это?» — «Ты слышишь голос нашей леди? Нет? Значит, рот у нее занят». Гогот у костра, гогот чуть дальше, чей-то возглас «Услышь мой рёв!», снова смех…

— Бриенна! — она не позволила ему отстраниться, обхватила за ягодицы и притянула к себе; глотала его семя и облизывала затем его член — уже без давления, осторожно, едва ощутимо, глядя на него чуть затуманенными глазами, а затем медленно поднялась, опираясь о него и придерживая живот, чтобы обхватить его шею руками.

— Тебе понравилось?  
Гортанное звучание ее голоса и вопрошающий почти невинный синий взгляд едва не заставили Джейме упасть на колени уже перед ней.

— Благодарю, миледи, — собственный не слушался, никак не получалось отдышаться, — это было… это было… весьма доходчиво. Позволите мне извиниться за неуместные вопросы? Минут через… через некоторое время.

Окончательно испорченный корсет упал к ее ногам с последним словом.

…«Хороши в постели» звенели над лагерем всю дорогу до Гавани, а затем вместе с возвращавшимися солдатами расползлись по всему остальному Вестеросу, обрастая новыми куплетами и похабными припевами в течение многих следующих лет.


	6. Тяжелые дни

Брандону было меньше года, когда у него родился брат — Гербрад. Восстав против собственной природы, Бриенна не сдавалась и упорно продолжала тренировки в доспехах до тех пор, пока могла в них влезть, не реже двух раз в неделю, даже когда падала от слабости, а когда не смогла их надеть, продолжила без них.

Третий сын, Ланс, наполнил душу Джейме небывалой отцовской гордостью, но столь интенсивное деторождение могло повредить здоровью его леди (как ему тогда казалось), и с новыми наследниками решено было повременить.

Беседа о столь интимных тонкостях изрядно повеселила лорда Ланнистера: его жена, ничего не боящаяся, смелая и безумно отважная (пожалуй, «безумно» было ключевым определением в данном случае), подобных разговоров не переносила, добавляя своим смущением новых поводов для шуток и подтруниваний.

Джейме честно пытался быть осторожным во время близости — но оказалось, после мучительных пяти месяцев куцых сношений, что даже проверенный дедовский способ лишь дает небольшую отсрочку неизбежному результату. Результатом стала Марисабель — их четвертый ребенок и первая дочь. Завоевавшая сердце отца в первые полчаса своей жизни, Марисабель, сама того не зная, окончательно поставила точку на его попытках ограничить рождаемость в Кастерли-Рок.

Бриенна тоже пыталась. Травяные сборы вызывали у нее чесотку и сыпь, но на ее способность к деторождению никак не влияли. Компрессы, примочки и алхимические средства скорее способны были убить, чем помочь в таком деликатном вопросе. После Марисабель были двойняшки Джемма и Джейрис, и количество сыновей и дочерей в доме Ланнистеров сровнялось.

Ненадолго, правда. До появления Селвина.

В конце концов, мейстер Тарли, ныне признанный главным знатоком вопросов женского здоровья, с умным видом сообщил плодовитым супругам, что самым надежным способом избежать рождения новых детей является полное воздержание.

Но единственный раз, когда Джейме всерьез задумался о целибате, пришелся на день рождения вторых близнецов.  
*  
Это последнее, чего хочется Тириону — сидеть с братом в ожидании того, когда умрет его жена.

Джейме выглядит ужасно. Кажется, это он умирает с ней там, наверху, где она третьи сутки рожает. Обычно это происходит легко, так, что Тирион уже сейчас теряется в толпе племянников, и с удовольствием хвастается их количеством.

Что-то пошло не так. Это ее седьмые роды, и раньше она легко давала жизнь всем своим детям, даже близняшкам-девочкам. Двоих сыновей вообще родила в дороге, а Марисабель — на конюшне. Тирион больше всего на свете боится, что увидит повторение собственной истории. Только несчастных в ней будет больше. Гораздо больше.

«Что, если она умрет, рожая карлика?». Это кажется нелепым, невозможным, этого просто не должно быть — не с Бриенной, во всяком случае.

Лицо у Джейме осунулось и посерело за эти трое суток. Он почти все время молчит. Как назло, в замке полно людей, Тирион полагает, так быть не должно. Тишина почти траурная, к Джейме никто не подходит, не рискует с ним заговорить: полувдовец. Все ходят на цыпочках, говорят заунывными голосами или шепотом. Начинаются четвертые сутки, и все решится в следующие несколько часов. В любую минуту.

— Спасибо, Бронн, за вино. Если не возражаешь, я желал бы…  
\- …я уже убираюсь, — Бронн умеет быть понимающим. Он хороший, верный друг, какой бы сволочью не притворялся. Он слышит все, что важно, в мертвенном голосе лорда Ланнистера.

Джейме сидит за столом в парадном зале и смотрит в одну точку, сложив руки перед собой. Вылитый Тайвин, хоть в глазах и больше чувства.  
— Держи. Выпей.  
— Нет, благодарю.  
— Что-то ты пить и есть должен. Держи, говорю.

Джейме нет. Он — пустая оболочка из боли и ужаса. Глаза красные, воспаленные, седина в волосах и отросшей щетине на щеках внезапно заметна, как и возрастная скуластость, приобретенная с годами и испытаниями худоба. Не такая, как у отца. Но похоже. Тириону сложно выражать сочувствие. Но они всегда были близки, и он просто находится рядом, потому что они братья по крови, и это долг — быть с братом, даже когда предпочел бы быть где угодно еще.

Рассвет отмечает далекий горизонт голубеющим светом, когда приходит неуверенным шагом девушка-служанка. Тирион смотрит на нее внимательно, угадывая дурные вести. Джейме даже не поворачивает головы. Он так и просидел последние сутки здесь, почти не вставая.

Троих из своих детей лорд Ланнистер помогал принимать сам. Узнав об этом, чувствительные дамы морщили носы и хватались за грудь. «Немыслимо, ужасно», говорили они. Но Тирион знает, что у брата с Бриенной особая связь, связь более глубокая, чем лишь телесное влечение или общие приятные воспоминания. Когда она в нем нуждается, Джейме даже не спрашивает, чтобы убедиться. Теперь эта связь надорвана, потому что его брат теряет свою леди. Джейме снова ополовинен, снова не похож на себя, снова далек от цельности.

— Милорд. Разрешилась.  
Девушка не рискует подойти ближе. Она боится. Тирион кивает ей:  
— Как леди?  
— Очень плоха, милорд.

Она не говорит о том, кто родился, мальчик, девочка, жив, здоров ли ребенок, и Тирион не собирается спрашивать. Это право отца и мужа, но старший брат им не пользуется. Он роняет голову на руки, упирается лбом в стол и беззвучно рыдает. Тирион смотрит, как мелко трясутся его плечи, и не хочет даже дышать, обозначая свое присутствие.

— Я подожду тебя, — говорит он и с трудом закрывает за собой тяжелую дверь, оставляя Джейме одного.  
…  
Шаги по коридору почему-то не отдаются в ушах. Пусто. Пусто в сердце, в голове, пусто везде вокруг. Замок уже опустел. А ее нет рядом всего-то три дня.

Как я буду без нее. Как дети будут без нее? Как весь мир возможен без нее…

Он эгоист, и знает это. Бриенна знает тоже, но всегда прощает ему все: его глупое ребячество, его насмешки, прошлое, настоящее, ошибки, огрехи, оговорки. Неуместную болтливость. Комплименты — она ненавидит комплименты, всегда ненавидела. А Джейме иначе не умеет. Он так долго молчал о чувствах рядом с ней, так долго не мог понять, в какую форму облечь то, что с ними происходит, что все, что он может (после того, что им довелось пережить вместе) — слова, слова, слова. Он повторяет все эти глупые слова, которые так не подходят Бриенне, не от него их ей слышать. Кроме одного.  
«Моя».

Это так странно и нелепо, но даже о Серсее он не мог этого сказать, потому что нельзя назвать что-то своим только потому, что оно является частью тебя, и, как время показало, не лучшей частью.

Но Бриенна его, а он её, и невозможно, чтобы мир существовал, если останется кто-то один.

Чувства обострены до предела, когда он шагает по коридорам Кастерли-Рок. Она далеко наверху, под самым небом, так далеко, что ему приходится дважды передохнуть — руки постыдно дрожат, тело ломит, это вино и отсутствие сна.

Он не знает, найдет ее живой или мертвой. И если второе — то он предпочел бы упасть замертво по дороге до того, как войдет в спальню.

Возвращает память в прошлое. В самый первый раз, который он так боится воскресить в памяти, потому что тогда тоже была ее смерть, и трудно поверить, что прошло уже восемь с лишним лет.

Глупая женщина. Почти наверняка, глупая мертвая женщина.

Когда он находит ее у стен Черного Замка, узнавая по Верному Клятве, намертво сжатому в ее ледяных пальцах, это почти облегчение. Живая или мертвая, она будет с ним рядом, когда он упадет на свой — ее — их меч и завершит эту глупую трагедию достойно. Но она жива.

Жива, пока они несут ее в замок, освобождая по пути от доспехов, живая, пока сдирают с нее сапоги, и живая, когда Джейме раздевает ее донага и раздевается сам, а Подрик таскает дрова в импровизированный очаг их общего на эту ночь угла, сооруженный из нескольких камней и двух цепей. Сизый дым собирается под потолком и уплывает в окошко. Подрик вжимает голову в плечи, стараясь не смотреть на голого Джейме, проворно ныряющего под меха к его госпоже.

У Джейме нет времени и желания задумываться о том, как выглядит это со стороны. Все, что он может чувствовать — ледяную тяжесть Бриенны рядом, ее слабое дыхание и изредка беззвучное, бессмысленное бормотание с ее стороны.

У меня всего одна рука. Я даже растереть ее достаточно не могу, но будь я проклят, если позволю к ней прикоснуться кому-то еще. 

Он обнимает ее, вжимается в ее холодное неподвижное тело, закрывает глаза и принимает решение на всю жизнь вперед, сколько бы ее ни осталось: делить все поровну. Тепло, еду, кров, кровь, ночи и дни. Беды и радости. И, насколько это только будет ему удаваться, беды стараться забирать себе, но так, чтобы она не заметила. И уйти вместе с ней, если придется, сейчас или когда-либо.

Но она оттаивает. Дыхание ее выравнивается, она просто спит теперь, умиротворенная, все еще продрогшая, но уже розовеющая. И это самый неподходящий момент для того, что собирается сделать Джейме.  
Он хочет поцеловать ее. Не только, конечно, но поцелуй — то, что простительно, и это то, чего он хочет совершенно определенно.  
И целует.

В плечо, в шею, спину, покрытую веснушками и многими царапинами, кое-где натертыми следами неудачно впивающихся в тело доспехов. В правую грудь, потому что до нее может дотянуться, и это безумие, но она не просыпается, не реагирует на то, как он прикасается к ней, заставляя белую кожу под губами становиться красной. Ее грудь маленькая и высокая, сосок сморщился и торчит, маня обхватить его губами и попробовать на вкус. Что Джейме и делает. Она пахнет морозом и свежестью.

Света мало, и он почти не видит ее, больше чувствует под одеялом формы ее тела, от которого собственное реагирует моментально.

Это словно из древней легенды, где герой овладевает спящей воительницей, чтобы забрать ее силу до того, как она проснется и победит его, обязательно победит. Джейме сам сдастся ей, только пусть с ней все будет в порядке, и — она полежит рядом еще немного. обнаженная, теплая, желанная.

Но когда Бриенна просыпается и спустя всего лишь пять минут вырывает своим бодрствованием признание у него, Джейме впадает в панику.

Он не может просто уйти, он не может остаться, снова дилемма, и разрешить ее помогает только попытка близости. Джейме понял бы, если она его оттолкнула. Он по-своему желает этого. Бриенна все еще слаба. Все еще невинна. Определенно, невинна — она не знает, куда девать руки, что делать с ногами, она не умеет даже целоваться.

Он не представляет, что делать, тоже. Быть с Серсеей — это то же, что удовлетворять себя самому, это не нуждается в опыте или инструкциях. Но кажется, что Серсею от него отсекли вместе с правой рукой, и она никогда не вернется, ни молодость, ни прежняя цельность вместе с ней.

Быть с Бриенной — это быть беззащитным, быть перед ней открытой книгой. И не все страницы ему нравятся. Это откровенность, которой он боится и избегает всю жизнь. Но Бриенна — его правда, его жизнь, его истина, его поиски себя, и ему все равно, какова она, если это в самом деле она.

Любовь. Джейме не смеется над любовью больше. Это уже очень давно между ними. Хватит быть трусом. Пора признать то, что не перестанет существовать, даже если закрыть глаза и притвориться, что ничего не происходит.  
*  
Тирион привык всю жизнь к двум противоположным реакциям на свое появление. Его или замечают все, или не замечает никто. Второй тип реакции как нельзя более кстати сейчас. Он маленький и незаметный, и он необходим там, где находится.

— Дети, — плачет, не шевелясь, Бриенна на постели, и от того, как ее знобит, трясет всю гигантскую кровать, — как они будут без меня?

Джейме накрывает ее еще одним одеялом, вопросительно смотрит на мейстера Соллиса, тот одними губами складывает: «Кровотечение только остановилось».

— Холодно, — зубы у нее стучат. В этот раз она потеряла три передних. Это ничего — Тирион сам уже пережил вставление четырех золотых, причем сзади. Она выдержит это. Если.  
— Нужна еще одна кормилица, — говорит мейстер, потом, глядя на лорда Ланнистера, вздыхает.  
— Кормилица, — послушно повторяет Джейме. Тирион, глядя на брата, четко понимает, что тот ничего не слышит и не видит. Пора брать командование на себя. Десница он или кто?  
— Найдите мальчикам еще одну кормилицу, — поворачивается он, удивляя всех своим внезапно обнаружившимся присутствием, к стоящим в коридоре слугам, — отправьте в Ланисспорт за еще одним мейстером. Должен быть кто-то, кто разбирается в детских болезнях. По дороге возьмите в Вороньем Логу ведьму — если она еще жива, — он обращается ко всем и ни к кому в отдельности, — она лечила мои ноги в детстве. Она знает, что делать с недоношенными.

Мальчики родились крошечными, слабыми, но они нормальны. Тирион смотрит на обоих — красные комочки плоти. Левый и Правый, он их называет, потому что они совершенно одинаково выглядят для него. Не к месту младшему Ланнистеру думается, что Джейме благословлен: у него нет разнополых близнецов, а это несколько снижает вероятность инцеста и в этом поколении.

Кстати о Джейме.  
— Принесите ужин для лорда сюда. Питье для леди, — продолжает командовать Тирион, — гранатовый сок, который я привез из Дорна.

Он грозно смотрит на ту служанку, которую накануне отымел на кухне. «Гранатовый сок не про твою честь», говорит он ей глазами. Шлюха не посмеет много о себе возомнить.

— Джейме, — он тянет брата за плечо, — Джейме, уже утро. Тебе бы поспать.  
— Я буду здесь, — брат подтягивает ноги на кровать, избавляется от туфель и съеживается около пребывающей в забытье Бриенны, — она нуждается во мне.  
— Хорошо.  
— В одиночестве ей было бы лучше, — ворчит мейстер, но, когда Джейме бездумно подчиняется, слишком уставший для самостоятельно принимаемых решений, женщина, до сих неподвижно лежавшая под одеялами, вдруг подается за ним вслед, бормоча:  
-…не уходи, не уходи, сир, не уходи от меня опять…  
— И принесите лорду Ланнистеру еще одеяло, — Тирион почти толкает брата обратно к дрожащей испуганной Бриенне, — он останется здесь.  
*  
Их браку восемь лет.

Их жизни в Кастерли-Рок чуть меньше. Лорд Ланнистер вспоминает, как привез ее в замок впервые. Помнил, как она смотрела на гигантскую кровать в их будущей спальне, как будто потрясенная каким-то невиданным чудесным зрелищем.

До сих пор они делили ложе где придется. Походы, марши, чужие койки, меховые подстилки, протертые шлюхами и их клиентами матрасы. Их первенец зачат в Черном Замке на ложе из нескольких горбылей. И Джейме настаивает на том, чтобы их первый вечер в настоящей спальне с настоящей кроватью был особенным.

— Посмотри на меня, — прошептал он, подходя к ней, придерживающей живот и глядящей в пол, — мы дома.

В бликах огня ее лицо всегда кажется ему прекрасным. Бриенна выдыхает, садится на постель, проводит руками по простыням.  
— Лён.  
— Наши мастерицы известны на весь Вестерос.  
— Кружево, — другая ее рука оказывается на подушках, разложенных в изголовье.  
— Не мирийское, — Джейме улыбается, — ну что, женщина. Нравится тебе?  
— Еще не знаю, — поднимает она светлый честный взгляд, и он тонет в ее глазах, как всегда прежде.

Они чисты, одежда на них новая, без дыр и латок, вокруг — тепло и чистота, безопасность и достаток. И это ново и даже как будто чуждо поначалу, но достаточно одного прикосновения, чтобы все снова стало правильным. Им доступны не все позы. Это кстати. Сейчас любимая у Джейме — когда она снизу, под ним, и он по-львиному берет ее сзади, склоняясь к самому уху, чтобы прошептать:  
— Подними глаза. Посмотри на нас.

И она видит. Зеркало. Стон, который вырывается из ее груди, совсем не похож на крики страсти, за которые их так распекал завидующий Бронн.  
— Чуствуешь? — он боится взвыть от плещущегося счастья в груди.  
— Ты.

Мутный взгляд, разомкнутые алые губы, ее волосы, сила ее ритмичного, неспешного раскачивания под ним — это лучшее, что было с ним в жизни. Определенно, именно эта минута. И еще пара тысяч до. И еще миллион после.

— Я. Твой. Так? Еще? Так?  
— О, Джейме… так близко, так… Джейме, еще… чуть… немного. — тихо, тонко, едва слышно она молит, и общий выдох на вершине блаженства получается тоже тихий, долгий, сладкий.

Ребенок в ее животе немного барахтается, Джейме чувствует его пинки в ладонь, когда обнимает ее.  
— Это первый раз за сегодня, — сонно бормочет Бриенна, — я думала, он проспит до утра.  
Но уже следующим же утром Брандон Ланнистер решает появиться на свет.

И с того дня их спальня обживается, как ни одна другая комната во всем замке. Отсюда начинается их дом. Скоро все крыло полно разбросанных игрушек, всевозможного оружия и книг об оружии, просто книг. Время меняет свой бег. Дети появляются один за другим. Их самих становится больше: общие дела, бесконечные споры и решения, которые нужно принимать сообща, гости, родственники, праздники, похороны, соболезнования. Джейме увлекается созданием гербария и садоводством. Бриенна начинает учить сыновей драться. Брандон учится считать и писать… одно только неизменно: их спарринги и тренировки, и то, что они всегда спят вместе, насколько бы это ни казалось странным в свете обычаев Кастерли, когда у супругов обязательно раздельные спальни. Но кого это касается?

…и вдруг — странный призрак прошлого, когда целая свита прибывает с Дейенерис и ее Десницей (а по совместительству — лордом-консортом) в Кастерли. Королева не задерживается надолго, но гости и не думают покидать Утес. Джейме очень давно не видел у своей леди-жены столь унылого выражения лица. Она обескуражена, напугана, ей трудно находить общий язык с прибывшими дамами, которых она не знает, и которые не знают ее. Она нервничает, тяготится своей ролью, которая до сих пор так удавалась ей.

Может быть, поэтому роды начинаются раньше положенного.  
*  
— Дети без меня, — шепчет сухими губами Бриенна, — дети.  
Джейме молча обнимает ее, прижимая к плечу и бережно придерживая ее голову левой рукой. Она лежит под пятью одеялами, и только так дрожит чуть меньше.

— Солнце встает, любимая. Скоро станет теплее. Обязательно станет.  
— Дети, — снова повторяет она слабо.

Она никогда не демонстрировала, как сильно их любит. Не говорила об этом. Язык ее любви — поступки. Для Джейме нет большей радости, чем наблюдать веселую возню его леди-жены с малышами. Вокруг нее их всегда много. Ее самой много в его жизни. Ее доспехов, оружия, планов и чертежей, ее одинаковых безразмерных рубах, которые она предпочитает всем нарядам на свете. Это важная, тщательно оберегаемая часть его жизни: лохматая, в своей робе топающая вдоль детских спален Бриенна, находящая для каждого свое пожелание на ночь.

Я не хочу без нее.

— Дети. Другая женщина не будет любить их так, как я, — вдруг изрекает Бриенна со своего места, и под рукой Джейме выступает ледяная испарина на ее лбу, — она будет их ненавидеть.  
— Какая другая? Другой не будет. Выпей. Тебе надо пить.  
— Ты должен жениться, когда я умру, — она всхлипывает, сухо и коротко, — дочери без матери не имеют шанса выйти замуж достойно.  
— Женщина. Попей.

Она выпивает почти весь кувшин дорнийского гранатового сока. На постели остаются обширные бурые пятна. Почти как ее кровь.

— Она не будет любить наших детей. Она захочет своих, — продолжает бредить Бриенна, — от тебя. Я ее ненавижу. Я никогда не хотела детей. Я не умею быть как все. Но потом ты. Они называют меня свиноматкой. Я слышала. Но я хотела их от тебя. Только от тебя. Сколько получится, всех.  
— Ты разрываешь мне душу, — Джейме едва слышно это шепчет, она не слышит, но это сущая правда.

Она выпивает еще два кувшина, потом смотрит несчастными глазами на Джейме, и он не может удержаться от улыбки.  
— Я не смогу встать.  
— Тоже мне беда.

Он встает и оглядывается. На раскладном столике есть все необходимое. Походный набор лекаря: судно, бинты, тряпки, мак. Джейме одобряет мастерство Соллиса, но за женой всегда предпочитает ухаживать сам (попирая разом еще с десяток обычаев Кастерли). В конце концов, они друзья и боевые товарищи, а роды — та же битва. Судя по ее состоянию, в этот раз особенно нелегкая.

Рассвет наступает, и в комнате появляются служанки, две повитухи, мейстер. Молчание и скорбь ночи тают вместе с лучами солнца. Слуги меняют постель, снимают занавеси — Бриенна не выносит пыли, затхлости и беспорядка, и это одна из причин, почему весь замок выдраен с основания до шпилей башен. По мнению мейстера, это также предотвращает родильную горячку. А только ее и не хватало сейчас.

Еще час или два Бриенна мечется в бреду, то вполне адекватно реагируя на происходящее, то поря всевозможную чушь. Джейме заставляет себя не слушать. Хотелось бы, чтобы не слышал никто, кроме него, но без помощи не обойтись.

Она говорит о своих шрамах. О том, что болят ноги. О том, что хочет летать. О том, что она не выйдет замуж никогда и ни за что, останется девицей, и Джейме улыбается сквозь пелену усталости. Потом она снова вспоминает, где находится, и извиняется. За все извиняется.

— Я не смогла быть хорошей женой, — шепчет женщина, — я полная неумеха. Я себя ненавижу за это. Я такая уродливая. Такая глупая.

Это болевое. Это трогать нельзя. Это то, что Джейме никогда не оставит неотвеченным.

— Ты лучшая жена, которая только может быть, — говорит он, зная, что бред не оспорить, и что он на самом деле ничего не значит: сам же бывал в этом состоянии не раз.  
— Я разбила тот сервиз из риверранского фарфора, — вдруг со слезами сообщает Бриенна, — тот, который нам подарила леди Талли на седьмую годовщину. Я просто шла, шла, а он там стоял. Я всегда во что-нибудь врезаюсь. Мне мало места — всегда.

Джейме и это известно прекрасно.  
— И я порвала то платье, которое ты привез мне три года назад. Я не специально, сир Джейме. Я не хотела.  
— Женщина, я привезу их тебе сотню, и заставлю в лоскуты измочалить каждое.  
— Когда я хотела заплести косу, то подпалила себе волосы. Ты хотел, чтобы они были длинные, я знаю.

«Вот список ее страшных преступлений, — думает Джейме Ланнистер потрясенно, — и это жена Цареубийцы, мать его детей».

— Ты поправишься, женщина, — говорит он, гладит по волосам, которые она так и не решилась отпустить ниже плеч, — ты обязательно поправишься, встанешь на ноги, разобьешь еще не один сервиз, перепортишь кучу одежды. И родишь мне еще детей.

Ее глаза сияют, когда она говорит ему «Да» перед тем, как заснуть.  
*  
Тирион остается в Кастерли-Рок в течение следующих четырех месяцев. Занимается делами Ланниспорта, который Джейме взялся восстанавливать после тяжелых времен. Подсчитывает, сколько еще выплачивать долги амбициозности Тайвина — получается внушительная сумма, но все же меньше, чем изначально. Смотрит, как выздоравливает его невестка — и его брат вместе с ней, как она спустя две недели после родов осторожно начинает ходить, неизменно опираясь на плечо своего мужа, как обнимают ее соскучившиеся дети — один, два, пять, семеро. Ее широких объятий хватает на всех.

День за днем она раскрывает их снова и снова, поначалу движения ее скованны и слабы, но нужно время. Лишь спустя четыре месяца возвращается к тренировкам, и вскоре размахивает мечом почти с прежней неукротимой силой.

— Второй такой женщины нет, — вслух замечает Тирион.  
— Какой? — малышка Марисабель пытается сделать перед ним реверанс.  
— Как твоя мама.  
— Да. А папа говорит, он ее никому не отдаст.  
— Папа жадничает, и прав в этом.

Ланнистеры-младшие предпочитают держаться всем прайдом. Они появляются внезапно, впору протереть глаза: у всех, абсолютно у всех походка отца, самоуверенные шаги хозяев мира. Шум наваливается на Тириона со всех сторон.  
— Бран съел мое пирожное! А Селвин накакал на дядю Бронна.  
— Дядя Бронн в восторге, не сомневаюсь, — Джейме, облепленный детьми, широко улыбается, — а ябедничать нехорошо. Он же твой брат.  
— Папа, покатай, папа, покатай, папа… — пищат близняшки. Джемма — вылитая Серсея, и это Тириону очень заметно.  
— Дядя, а где братики?

Мальчики-близнецы неразличимы. У них разноцветные глаза. У одного правый голубой, левый зеленый, у другого наоборот. И оба похожи на Тириона.

Это странно, видеть, что кто-то похож на него, да еще в двух экземплярах. Но он с удивлением обнаруживает свои, только более изысканные, правильные черты на лицах младенцев.

Им четыре месяца, но они уже глядят на своего дядюшку с пониманием. Против собственных ожиданий, Тириону нравится взирать на них. Через них примиряться с собой, с собственным прошлым, несостоявшимся настоящим, недоступным будущим. Примирение далось нелегко, но оно свершилось.

— Тирион-младший. Тайвин, — слегка кланяется Тирион, приветствуя близнецов. Оба хихикают в ответ и гулят.  
Тирион улыбается.


	7. Костры турнира...

Есть нечто бесконечно удивительное в мужских посиделках на турнирах. Но не для молодежи, нет; эти не умеют разговаривать, им лишь бы махать кулаками да вставать в красивые позы. Когда Джейме Ланнистер был моложе, это была его любимая часть — после большого пира, где можно было легко зарядить себя достаточной злостью к соперникам для следующего дня. Юнцы напиваются и петушатся, мужчины ведут переговоры и заключают сделки, а друзья — старые друзья вспоминают былые деньки и жалуются друг другу на жизнь.

— Она натуральная блядь, — голос Сандора Клигана совершенно сел от количества выпитого, но слова он произносит отчетливо и ясно, — ебанная-траханная леди Старк. Можете не ржать, парни. Пока я не оторвал вам то, что скоро отморожу себе на этом долбанном, сука, севере из-за этой злобной, озабоченной пизды.  
— Она не замужем, — мягко произнес Тирион, не без удовольствия наблюдая состояние Клигана, — если бы ты женился на ней, то это была бы твоя забота. А так — что за печаль? Разве доблестный муж всея Ночного Дозора, его достойнейшее величество Джон, не дал понять, что дозволяет леди Старк…  
— Бабы, — вновь заговорил Пёс, пребывая в полусознании, и то и дело отключаясь от общего разговора, — одни, блядь, бабы вокруг. Пятеро, сука, баб в доме. И Арья. Ебанная-траханная леди Старк.

Мужчины понимающе переглядываются. Это почти традиция: напивающийся Сандор Клиган, жалующийся на нелегкую долю лорда Винтерфелла — в основном заключающуюся в том, что он делит кров с Арьей Старк. Джейме хорошо помнил короля Роберта, и впервые в жизни начинал сочувствовать почившему лорду Старку. Если друг пьет и жалуется большую часть времени, что вы проводите вместе, рано или поздно его начинает хотеться убить.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь! — рычит Пёс, поднимая голову от стола, и мутным взглядом провожает подавальщика, — они все такие. Бабы. Сука, я их ненавижу. Если бы не…  
— Мы слышали сегодня все о твоих телесных нуждах, Клиган, — устало откомментировал Тирион Ланнистер, отрывая руку ото лба, — будем признательны, если ты сократишь свой посыл. До одного слова.  
— Блядь, — лорд-хранитель Винтерфелла издал еще один короткий рык.  
— Ты выбрал правильное слово, — усмехнулся Бронн Черноводный.

Все трое перевели взгляд на хранившего молчание и тихо притаившегося в углу Подрика Пейна. Младший из всех, он стал для компании своего рода общим учеником, с коим все присутствующие спешили поделиться в порыве пьяного откровения нажитой мудростью. Но Подрик только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Что, неужели ты не можешь пожаловаться на женщин?  
— Я исключительно доволен своей супругой.  
— Молодожены. Не в счет, — тут же сделал заявление Бронн, лихо закидывая ноги на стол, — а что скажет Старший Лев?  
— О чем? — Джейме словно только услышал.  
— Записывай в молодожены тоже, — усмехнулся Тирион, — сколько вы женаты? Четырнадцать лет?  
— Именно, — подтвердил Джейме, опустошил кубок, — не жалуюсь.

— Ты омерзительно трезв, Ланнистер, — прокомментировал Бронн, подливая вина и созерцая дно с видом оскорбленной невинности, — прояви себя понимающим другом и хоть иногда, твою мать, не будь таким блядски всем довольным. Хотя, может быть, вы извели друг друга достаточно до того, как поженились — но что я понимаю в извращениях такого рода? Это даже для меня чересчур. Что лучше всего в женщинах — Клиган, молчать!  
— Сиськи, — прокомментировал тем не менее Пёс, не отрывая щеки от поверхности стола, — и жопа.  
— Солидарен с тобой, — согласно кивнул Бронн, важно надувая щеки, — лорд Десница?  
— Честолюбие, острый ум, целеустремленность, бесстрашие…. — заметив обалделые взгляды приятелей, младший Ланнистер коротко хохотнул, — не буду оригинален. Фигуристая девица, лишенная стеснения, готовая встать на колени — или, в моем случае, даже и тогда еще пригнуться. Идеал.  
— Красота, — вздохнул Подрик словно сам для себя.  
— Сиськи и жопа, — подвел итог Сандор, и, судя по звукам, его начало подташнивать. Бронн скривился от отвращения:  
— Ради Семерых, мы на пиру, выведите это отсюда, кто-нибудь!  
— Я слишком пьян. И я слишком карлик.  
— У меня нет руки.

— Вот оно, фамильное дружелюбие Ланнистеров, — вздохнул Бронн. Двое чуть менее напившихся рыцарей из тех, что ошивались у входа, готовые в любой момент начать драку, помогли выволочь Сандора Клигана на воздух с превеликим почтением. Атмосфера под навесами изменилась, когда грозный лорд Севера покинул пир — пусть и не на своих ногах. Пожалуй, тот факт, что неуемная сила и неукротимый нрав Клигана нейтрализованы достаточным количеством алкоголя, сыграл немалую роль во всеобщем умиротворении.  
По крайней мере, звучные ругательства он адресовал теперь лягушкам и выдрам возле ближайшего ручья.

Подрик Пейн, однако, вызвался присмотреть за ним.

— Он все еще влюблен в твою жену, — ехидно заметил Бронн, обращаясь к Джейме, стоило Пейну удалиться на пару десятков шагов от стола. Джейме усмехнулся.

— Слегка. Знаю. Это возрастное. Когда ты подросток, а рядом взрослая женщина, которая учит тебя жить, ты влюбляешься в нее — просто, как Лето. Я думал, он упадет замертво, когда ее увидел. Что-то вроде ностальгии тридцатилетних.  
— О, где мои тридцать… — патетически воскликнул Бронн, оборачиваясь и пристально всматриваясь в пирующих, — посмотри на этих засранцев. Иные б их дрючили. Турнирные копья с ленточками, блестящие щиты, вся хуйня. Не нюхали говна и крови.  
— Подрик нюхал.  
— Твоя жена тоже. Боги, я не могу не вспоминать ее на своих руках в Черном Замке в ту ночь. Как ты справлялся с этими замочками и завязками одной рукой?  
— Может, ты заткнешься? — вежливо посоветовал Тирион, обращаясь к Бронну, глядя на выражение лица Джейме.

Тот совету не последовал.

— Я могу понять Пода. Эти доспехи, крутой взгляд, крутой нрав, и облегающие штанишки на ее ногах, ты понимаешь, Джейме…, но когда снова видишь ее спустя четырнадцать лет, и все те же ноги, потом смотришь на свою жену — да посмотри, что в итоге с Клиганом, ну ты понимаешь…

Тирион принялся осторожно сползать под стол.

— …и даже самые нежные голубки превращаются в куриц, но твоя жена…  
— Блядь, просто заткнись, — Джейме чуть привстал, нависая над столом, но заткнуть Бронна было не так-то просто, когда его несло:  
— …и как тут не удариться в воспоминания: боевое братство, купание в каждой луже по дороге, леди Бриенна в лосинах…

Джейме давно не носил золотой руки, и только это спасло Бронна от перелома челюсти. Дубовый протез тоже нес весьма значительную сокрушающую силу. Удар еще не достиг своей цели, а лавки от соседних столов уже полетели вниз, словно прозвучал сигнал к атаке. Молодежи было абсолютно все равно, где искать повод для драки.

— Понеслось, — резюмировал Тирион, прихватывая остатки вина и осторожно выбираясь из-под стола.

Иногда в карликовости есть несомненные плюсы.  
*  
Когда Джейме добрался до своего лагеря, вино слегка выветрилось у него из крови, но туман не рассеивался. В камышах точно напротив стоянки кто-то с шумом опорожнял желудок. Джейме нашел место по течению выше, чтобы умыться. Помогло лишь немного. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из кустов неподалеку, какой-то везучий юноша счастливо предавался плотским утехам со служанкой. Пьяный менестрель у палаток дам завывал слезливую балладу. Джейме вслушался на минутку. «Флориан и Джонквиль», надо же.

— Я думал, эта хрень осталась в прошлом, — пробормотал он бездумно и поплелся дальше.

В шатре, где спали сыновья, горел слабый свет. Джейме остановился ненадолго, прислушиваясь. Мальчики негромко спорили об увиденном на турнире. Лорд Ланнистер слабо усмехнулся. Придет время, их интересы изменятся. Хорошо бы оно пришло попозже.  
В темноте собственного шатра он едва смог найти постель. Походная кровать заскрипела, когда он принялся разуваться.  
Бриенна была там.

— Это я, женщина. Спи, — он подобрался к ней ближе, утопая в родном, уютном запахе ее тела и волос, и находя местечко у нее на шее, которое было так удобно, чтобы уткнуться в него носом.

Она завозилась, вздохнула.  
— Ты пьян.  
— Есть немного.  
— Четвертый день, Джейме, — это было произнесено без укора и упрека, просто констатация факта. Он пожал плечами, вздохнул снова.  
— Турниры.  
— Я же не напиваюсь до состояния бесчувствия.  
— Кстати. О тебе, женщина. В твоем списке клятв найдется строка для еще одной? Никогда… никогда не показывайся никому больше в лосинах.  
— Что? — Ее удивление было неприкрытым, искренним.  
— Ты слышала. Только мне.  
— Но… почему?

Он не ответил вовремя — в те несколько секунд, что полагались для выдумки остроумного, смешного ответа, и она повернулась. Тут же ахнула. Он не сомневался, что синяк на лице уже наливается синевой. Проклиная турниры, рыцарство и все на свете, Бриенна села в постели, спустила ноги вниз и принялась рыться под кроватью в поисках неизменного сундучка с лекарствами и повязками. Джейме созерцал ее спину с возрастающим унынием.

— За что ты меня любишь? Если любишь, — спросил он, и она едва не разбила лицо и себе, слишком резко обернувшись и почти столкнувшись с ним носами.  
— Сир Джейме, ты пьян и несешь околесицу. Проспись.  
— Нет, ответь. Серьезно.

Бриенна закатила глаза — Джейме знал этот жест, как и последующее очаровательное пожатие плечами. Она все равно промолчит, подумалось ему. За столько лет вместе он ни разу не слышал от нее тех самых слов, которые не уставал повторять. Он знал, что жена любит его безмерно, но она сама ни разу не произнесла этого.

— Ответь, — он не прекращал допытываться, пока она осматривала его лицо со всей нежной серьезностью, как обычно делала это с их детьми.  
— По-моему, тебе надо проспаться, — не отвлекаясь от подсчета повреждений, она помогла ему снять камзол и с неодобрением покосилась на заляпанную пятнами вина и подливки рубашку, затем стянула и ее.  
— Это все Клиган, — сделал жалкую попытку оправдаться Джейме. И тут же вспомнил, с чего, собственно, началась попойка, вот уже четыре дня никак не желающая завершиться. «Бабы, — сказал Пёс тогда, — блядские бабы. Я устал от того, как она хороша. Кто-то должен быть плохим парнем, вы так не думаете, мужики?». И они согласились.

— Джейме Ланнистер, ложись спать.  
Бриенна свернулась в прежней позе, он занял свое положение — его рука на ее животе, нога между ее ног, щека прижата к ее спине.

Он размышлял.  
*  
Это было завораживающее зрелище: Бриенна Тарт, которая завтракает. Джейме взирал на это с трепетным ужасом, пораженный в самое сердце.

В его понимании, женщины отличались от мужчин пожизненным отсутствием аппетита. Если говорить о благородных дамах. Если говорить о крестьянах, они всегда были голодны, но и тогда женщины предпочитали оставлять что-то для своих детей и мужей, или подруг, или собак и свиней.

Но никак не вылизывать тарелку. Пусть даже думая, что никто не видит.

О, Бриенна Тарт обладает отменным аппетитом. Она никогда не упускает возможности что-нибудь съесть. Джейме не может перечислить все чувства, возникающие у него, когда видит, как между ее светлых, пухлых губ исчезают кусочки мяса один за другим. Жареный петух за раз. И никакого смущения на лице. Он не может не отметить, как аккуратно и быстро она это делает.

Нет, не совсем аккуратно: проливает что-то, роняет. Каждый раз вздергивая брови в удивлении. «Тупая ты корова, — думает зло Джейме, не в силах оторвать от нее взгляда, — неуклюжая девка, изображающая рыцаря, которая не способна даже донести до рта всю эту еду. Что ты можешь против настоящего рыцаря?».

— Женщина? — обращается он, не надеясь на ответ. Она закатывает глаза, но отзывается.  
— Мгм? — хруст яблока между ее челюстями почти доводит до безумия.  
— Ты не была бы столь любезна отказаться от поглощения этих, безусловно, приятных на вкус фруктов на какое-то время? — сквозь зубы пробормотал он.

Но она, глянув на него через плечо, даже не подумала прекратить.  
— Женщина!  
— Я люблю яблоки, — невозмутимо донеслось до него.

Тогда Джейме подумал, что начинает немного влюбляться. Первый тревожный сигнал, который вскоре ничем нельзя будет заглушить. Он влюбляется. Он не может не смотреть на нее. Не впитывать каждое ее движение и слово всем своим существом.

Противоестественно. Сопротивляясь изо всех сил поначалу и понимая чуть погодя, что это абсолютно безнадежно. Он начинает влюбляться, осознавая это через силу, через борьбу с собой, но не в ее лицо, или очертания ее мускулистой задницы в седле — что тоже составляло важную часть ее очарования, как позже выяснилось. Он начинает влюбляться в ее привычки, в ее неизменный быт, ее спокойную веру в высшую справедливость, честь, все это, в чем он давным-давно разуверился.

Даже когда он почти умирает, и оживает только потому, что она не отдала его смерти, она ведет себя так, как будто знает, что делать. Он спрашивает ее, что она делает, и женщина, упрямо выпятив подбородок и вцепившись руками в волосы сообщает: «Спасаю тебя, сир». И ему приходится позволить ей это — но на эту женщину, как выясняется, он может опереться и выжить. Впервые в жизни найти опору.

Бриенна, стирающая его белье в реке, это самое женственное и очаровательное, что он когда-либо видел в жизни. Сосредоточенно хмурясь, покусывая губы и старательно оттирая пятна его крови с рубашки, она наклоняется, потом снова поднимается, снова наклоняется и снова поднимается…

До Королевской Гавани недалеко. Он устал и болен. И больше всего он устал от раздирающих на части сомнений о том, что с ним будет дальше. Как примет его Серсея — если примет. Как посмотрит Лорд-отец. Что скажет Тирион. Что, что будет? Он устал думать об этом и переживать. И безмятежное созерцание Бриенны Тарт, отстирывающей его рубашку от пятен, почему-то приводит его в детский восторг. Короткое видение будущего умиротворения, что-то, что не знаешь, но чувствуешь далеко-далеко впереди.

Это видение не оформилось, лишь оставив ощущение света и заботы. Как и то, что она чистит его сапоги, например. Это такая глупость, и Джейме говорит ей об этом, слегка занедужив и потому ища, на ком выместить свое недовольство жизнью, — в очередной раз за их путешествие:

— Женщина, они не станут выглядеть лучше, если ты намажешь их жиром.  
— Нет, — соглашается она, — но прослужат дольше.  
— Королевская Гавань всего в нескольких днях пути!  
— Кто знает, что случится за несколько дней, — философски заявляет она, и тембр ее голоса волнует его. Волнует, неожиданно приводя к совершенно абсурдной мысли, что он в том положении, когда был бы совершенно не против, чтобы что-нибудь случилось, и Королевская Гавань никогда не показалась перед ними. Наверное, это очередной приступ горячки.

Следующий — это взгляд на его меч в ее руках; на этот раз желание сорвать с себя плащ и накинуть ей на плечи в самом очевидном из всех жестов вполне осмысленное. Если бы это было возможно. Другой благодарности Джейме придумать просто не в силах – она позаботилась обо мне, я буду заботиться о ней. Но им обоим уже нужно нечто большее.

Это желание продолжается на свадьбе Джоффри и после нее. Каждый раз, когда он видит ее грустный взгляд и потухший вид, когда ловит обращенные на нее взоры, когда она чуть приподнимает плечи в безуспешной неосознанной попытке стать меньше.

И с каждым своим неловким, рыцарским, но по-прежнему девичьим жестом занимает все большее место в его сердце.


	8. ... И сто тысяч поцелуев

Джейме открыл глаза. Полог шатра плыл перед глазами. Он все еще был пьян, Бриенна все так же ровно похрапывала под его рукой, а вопрос так и оставался нерешенным.

Что в этой женщине было такого, что в свое время он влюбился как мальчишка — и совсем не в ту, в кого все мальчишки обычно влюбляются? Или влюбляются? Несуществующая правая рука сжалась в кулак. Он должен был набить морду Бронну давно. Это было необходимо, как и сдержанные извинения после того, как все произошло и их растащили в разные стороны. Завтра они опять напьются вместе. Джейме жизненно необходимо было кому-то высказаться, и компания подобралась самая подходящая.

Он сглотнул, понимая, что хмель так и блуждает в крови. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но, судя по реву Клигана где-то у костров — спьяну его всегда тянуло на песни в последние годы — не прошло и полтора часа с их попойки.

«Не я один страдаю от незаживающих сердечных ран. Некоторые из них преследуют нас всю жизнь. Но как, ради всех небес, возможно, чтобы взаимная любовь стала такой раной, которую нельзя не тревожить, если только хочешь дышать?».

Бриенна всхрапнула, повернулась, перекинув через него руку — Джейме почти автоматически поймал ее до того, как она своим весом вышибет из него дух — и сгребла мужа в цепкие объятия, предоставляя ему самому устраиваться дальше. Он вдохнул глубже, осторожно устраивая голову на ее плече, сплетая свои ноги с ее, стараясь не давить на выпуклость их ребенка. Пока еще небольшую.

Пять лет прошло с того момента, когда она была беременна последний раз. Тогда это закончилось плохо, и Джейме почти смирился с мыслью, что больше детей у них не будет. Это было глупо, жалеть, когда их уже девять, но они так быстро росли! И ему хотелось чудесным образом продлить ощущение детских рук на своей бороде, на лице, слышать их смешные вопросы и видеть их удивление от мира, когда они обнаруживали что-то новое для себя.

Бриенна подарит мне ребенка. Это не поддавалось осознанию даже теперь. Как в первый раз, так и в последний, она стеснялась проявить свою слабость, никогда не просила внимания, как будто боясь, что не заслужила его.

Но она заслуживала заботы как никто другой. Другая женщина просила бы в подарок украшения и наряды. Серсея когда-то хотела крови и войны. Бриенна хотела новое седло, мастера-кузнеца и боевого коня. Бриенна хотела противников, с которыми могла бы сразиться.

И все же она была женщиной. Нежность ее кожи сводила Джейме с ума до сих пор. Когда она сжималась, обхватывая его член, мир мог рушиться — он ничего не имел бы против; он был уверен, она могла бы ему пальцы сломать силой, с которой кончает… и Семеро, ему действительно не на что жаловаться.

Легкое сопение во сне, гримасы на ее сонном лице — Бриенна плохо спала. Она снова было принялась ворочаться, но Джейме удержал ее, осторожно устраивая руку на ее груди.

— Спи, женщина. Я рядом.  
*  
Бриенна в его руках в одну из их первых ночей — это резвый жеребец, который согласился носить седло и пока не знает, как не сбросить всадника. Она подчиняется ему, но неловко, с недоверием, с опаской. «Больно?» — спрашивает он, видя ее легкую досаду на лице, когда входит в нее, и она энергично мотает головой. Потом — зеркальное воспоминание уже прожитого, когда-то это было — вдруг кивает.

Ему нужно быть терпеливее, быть опытнее — что технически невозможно, потому что у него не было других женщин, кроме Серсеи, и, как бы смешно это ни звучало, большую часть знаний о них он почерпнул из расхожих мнений, пошлых песенок и трепа у костра. Слишком гордый, чтобы ходить по шлюхам в свои годы. Слишком именитый, чтобы признаваться в незнании и задавать вопросы.

— Не смотри на меня, пожалуйста, — говорит Бриенна, отворачивая лицо и дрожа под ним всем телом, — пожалуйста.  
— Но я хочу.

Она совсем не может расслабиться. Она боится. Это так неловко поначалу, но так прекрасно потом, когда он в ней, и в какую-то минуту все вдруг меняется, и сияние ее лица, ее глаз, которые смотрят на него с любовью и преданностью, завораживает, кружит голову и заставляет Джейме опять забыть о том, что он не хочет больше стать отцом бастардов.

Хотя понимает в глубине души, что последствия неизбежны в любом случае. О чем думает Бриенна, так и остается для него загадкой. «Если она не захочет, ребенка не будет», лжет он себе. Не будучи уверен, но чувствуя, что она хочет. Но пока мир рушится, они не думают о том, что будет завтра, одновременно притворяясь бессмертными — и обреченными.

Однажды он засыпает с ней вместе, так и не выходя из нее, их тела подходят друг другу, как части целого, и это так правильно, что Джейме не желает больше засыпать никак иначе, никогда.

Каморка женщины, выделенная ей лордом Сноу, чтобы защитить от нежелательных приставаний, похоже, была когда-то обитаема. Очень давно. Они едва обживают ее, готовые в любой момент сорваться и бежать. Но признаки их совместного будущего, скорее всего, невозможного, заставляют сердце Джейме болеть. Два меча в изголовье постели. Ремни, ножны, обувь у очага. Всегда собранные сумки, подседельники, точильные камни…

— Не смотри на меня, — просит Бриенна с мольбой в голосе, когда он врывается, хватает в объятия и целует, как будто вокруг нет Зимы, нет войны, нет никого и ничего, кроме них, — пожалуйста.  
— Я хочу смотреть, женщина, и я буду. Я твой… — слова застревают в горле. Кто он ей, чтобы удержать, запретить, попросить даже?

И получается только:  
— Я твой, а ты теперь моя. Не спорь с этим. Это уже произошло.

Они приходят в себя, оба. Начинают спорить. Разговаривать. Переругиваться лениво. Открываться больше. Они живут в небытие, в здесь и сейчас — между концом привычного мира, но до начала нового. Это все, что им остается, но они есть друг у друга, и это станет их началом.

Из старого мира Бриенна приносит свою скрытность. Они скрываются, хотя Джейме и не видит в том нужды. Миру конец, теперь можно всё.  
— Ты все время смотришь на меня, — шепчет Бриенна, когда они сталкиваются в коридоре, их руки соприкасаются, как и ножны мечей, — люди видят.  
— Пусть. Пусть смотрят.

И вечером он находит ее рыдающей, горько и безотрадно. Ее огромные голубые глаза полны чистой ярости и отчаяния поровну.  
— Когда ты пойдешь со мной, словно я твой домашний питомец, ручной уродец, которого ты приручил из жалости, тебя похлопают по плечу. Тебя спросят, как ты ложишься со мной в постель, при свете или надев мне мешок на голову. И ты все равно останешься собой. А мне в спину будут кричать «шлюха». И относиться будут так же. Шлюха я и есть.

Джейме шокирован ее признанием.  
— Не смей так говорить и думать о себе.  
— Это — то, чем я стала.

Что, если мы не умрем? — приходит странная мысль ему в голову, и это не надежда, это удивительное предчувствие. Что будет, если мы выживем? Когда Джейме пробует эту мысль на вкус и оглядывается, что-то внутри — особая, львиная интуиция, которая так выручала его с самого рождения, шепчет ему голосом мертвой Серсеи: так будет не всегда. Вы расстанетесь так или иначе. Вы не можете существовать нигде, кроме как в этой пыльной, холодной дыре, среди мечей и доспехов, ран и выздоровления. Вы не рождены для счастья, каким бы его себе ни придумывали. Вам не быть вместе.

Джейме готов поспорить с любыми злыми голосами. Даже если шансы малы, он рискнет. Даже, если завтра женщина встанет и сбежит на свой Тарт — это только заставит его потратить чуть больше времени на то, чтобы снова оказаться с ней рядом, близко, глубоко в ней. Он больше не сдается отчаянию — это Бриенна его научила. И, глядя в ее лицо, когда она снова под ним, обнимает его за шею, закрывает глаза и тихо издает вдруг маленькое, женственное «Ах!», он решается.

И произносит это, завороженный ее бесстрашием:  
— Я люблю тебя. Уже давно. Знаешь?

И она шепчет, сжимая его в себе и вырывая громкий стон из его груди, не сознавая, что говорит:  
— Всегда.  
*  
Звуки буйства за пределами их уютного мира заставили ее вздрогнуть в его руках, проснуться.

— Джейме… ты не спишь до сих пор?  
— А ты? Разбудили? Я Клигану ноги вырву, — он повернулся, подкладывая культю под щеку. Жена терла глаза.  
— Ребенок.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Мутит. Как обычно.  
— Волосы подержать?  
— Пока нет. Ты пахнешь доброй пирушкой, не дыши на меня.  
— Жену тянет от меня блевать. Это так мило.  
— Бывает, — Бриенна зарылась носом в волосы на его груди и затем вытянулась во весь свой исполинский рост, хрустя запястьями и вращая ступнями, — слышишь? Когда уже Пёс успокоится?

Шум на улице становился только сильнее. Джейме усмехнулся. Сандор Клиган не успокоится никогда, это он знал точно. Нрав лорда Винтерфелла был горяч достаточно, чтобы жить на севере. Лорд Ланнистер надеялся только, что Брандон не станет жертвой этого нрава. Леди Санса уже знала об истории с письмами. Помолвка между Брандоном и леди Арианной заключена, их знакомство должно было состояться завтра, хотя Джейме уже неоднократно ловил старшего из своих сыновей за безнадежно влюбленным разглядыванием всего парада девиц Старк на трибуне. Как говорили, Север после великой Зимы расцвел — все девушки и девочки были красавицами. Джейме безуспешно попытался пересчитать младших Старков во всем их многообразии. В чем убедился лишний раз — мальчиков не прибавилось. Единственный Старк мужского пола родился у Арьи, упорно продолжавшей отказываться от замужества, и имя отца так и не стало известно никому, кроме нее.

Не без гордости Джейме занимал свое место на трибуне напротив со своими тремя старшими сыновьями в ряд, остальные сидели выше, вместе с матерью. Бриенна никогда не садилась в первый ряд. По правде говоря, она так и предпочитала держаться в тени.

— Леди Санса встретилась со мной сегодня, — прошептала Бриенна, гладя мужа по плечу, — по-моему, она и ее дочери единственные, кто не встает рядом со мной только для того, чтобы лучше смотреться на моем фоне.  
— Ты опять? — он зевнул.  
— Ты не поймешь, потому что ты мужчина.  
— Ты умоляла меня привезти тебя на турнир, женщина.

Она вздохнула. Джейме знал, что она хотела бы сражаться снова. Снова победить. По-настоящему, как раньше, но то время ушло, и, даже если она до сих пор могла надрать задницы молодым крепким мужчинам, и не одному за раз, ее появление в доспехах было бы неприемлемо, даже если бы она не была беременна.

Ну и, конечно, он не мог допустить вероятности созерцания другими его жены в лосинах, которые она обычно надевала под туники.

— Джейме, — эту интонацию ее голоса он знал очень хорошо: понижающийся тон, — может быть, хотя бы раз мы могли бы…  
— Нет. И я не буду говорить на эту тему опять.  
— Один раз, — настаивала Бриенна, приподнимаясь и мечтательно глядя вдаль, — я выберу кого-нибудь послабее.  
— Боги, женщина, ты упрямая ослица, ты даже упрямее самой упрямой из ослиц! Почему ты не можешь просто повиноваться мне?

Она затрясла головой.  
— Я сражалась за Винтерфелл с Брандоном внутри.  
— Я знаю. Это было четырнадцать лет назад.  
— Я победила троих разбойников с Лансом. Безоружная.  
— И я все еще зол на тебя за то, что ты отправилась в тот лес одна. И за историю с Марисабель.  
— Так сделай вид, что ты ни при чем.  
— Ты моя леди, — он перевернулся, чувствуя, как начинавшееся было похмелье отступает, и столкнулся с Бриенной, глядящей на него в ожидании.

Так она смотрела на него с мечом в руках. Так она смотрела на него, когда он брал на руки их очередного ребенка. Когда они зачинали следующего. Когда встречала его после дневных дел за ужином. Когда он вернулся, подавив мятеж в Хайгардене. Когда-то Джейме поверил, что ее глаза говорят правду, и так оно и было. Вопреки тому, что произносили ее губы, он читал совершенно другую историю их обоих в ее глазах. Тысячи признаний. Самые нежные слова утешения и поддержки. Даже если Бриенна никогда не произнесла этого вслух.

— Тебе просто нравится со мной спорить, женщина, — прошептал он, проводя рукой по ее груди и немного щекоча ее, пока ее глаза не потемнели, и он не смог увидеть в них свое отражение.  
Они сели, сбрасывая одеяло, одновременно. Взглядами договорились о том, чего хотят.

Джейме только протянул руку к ее груди, не для ласки, не ради соблазна — дотронуться до нее, вернуть себя на землю здесь и сейчас — и она запустила пальцы в его волосы.  
Джейме знал, что седины там прибавилось за последние годы. Как и морщин на лице, тяжелых следов их общей жизни. Потери маленького сына еще до того, как он сделал первый вдох. Болезней детей. Тяжелых времен на грани разорения или ссылки. Битвы с врагами — живыми, ожившими или мертвыми.

Шрамы внутри и снаружи. Сотни мелких белых шрамиков на ее животе и бедрах, оставшиеся после рождения детей. Длинный порез на ее спине сзади с последней битвы, который не заживал почти полгода. Ее лицо и ужасный шрам на нем. Это все еще она.

И не было ничего, что вспоминалось бы ему теперь, но то мгновение, когда он впервые поцеловал ее — совершенно внезапно для обоих, на глазах у всех, кто мог за ними наблюдать, склонившись к ней на тренировочном дворе в Королевской Гавани, и не удержавшись, чтобы не прикоснуться губами к ее губам и успеть уловить сияние ее изумленных глаз и рдеющий румянец на щеках. Джейме сто тысяч раз целовал ее после этого, и ему казалось, не забыл ни одного из этих раз. Это все еще она. 

Хотелось бы мне найти слова, но, как бы я ни искал, не отыскал ни одного ни на одном языке мира. Хотелось бы мне иметь вечность для того, чтобы говорить снова и снова, как ты желанна, и как я люблю тебя, и как не могу насытиться тобой. И как безбожно ревную тебя с первого дня, как увидел; ревную к доспехам, Верному Клятве, ко всем исполненным обещаниям, к Бронну, пекло, я ревную к идиоту Бронну, к Подрику, к одичалым, турнирам, сраным оруженосцам и гербам, к ветру, который целует твои губы, когда ты скачешь верхом…

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал он, протягивая к ней руки, и больше не потребовалось слов.  
*  
Ночной лагерь в некотором отдалении от ристалища жил своей жизнью. Пиры закончились. Где-то еще звенели мандолины менестрелей и звучали сладкие голоса певцов, но ночь уже вступила в свои права, и зрелища и танцы закончились. Шатры Ланнистеров, конечно, занимали выгодное место почти у истоков ручья на зеленой поляне, но даже здесь земля уже начинала вязнуть, истоптанная копытами коней и сотнями пар ног.

— Сир, — Подрик Пейн улыбнулся старому приятелю Бронну, одиноко опустошавшему флягу у костерка. Тот промолчал, затем повел плечами. Когда он заговорил, то это было немного шепеляво — скула с той стороны, куда пришелся удар Джейме, распухла и было несколько ссадин.  
— Даже ничего не говори, — предупредил Бронн ворчливо, — чтоб я еще пил с Ланнистерами! И не надо так на меня пялиться. Лучше иди и воткни копье в задницу Псу, пока он не разнес весь лагерь и ристалище.

Насколько мог видеть Подрик, лорд Винтерфелла как раз с демоническим хохотом гонялся полураздетый по полю с кем-то наперегонки, что было весьма затруднительно с настолько заплетающимися ногами и его хромотой. Кажется, его веселью это не мешало.

На мгновение Подрику показалось, что среди пьяного напева с той стороны доносится голос леди Арьи. «Показалось».

Что иллюзией точно не являлось, так это узнаваемый сладострастный стон голосом Бриенны Красотки из шатра под стягами Утеса и Тарта. Юнцы у костра захихикали, перемигиваясь. Вояки постарше дружно закатили глаза прежде, чем обменяться понимающими взглядами.

Бронн и Подрик тоже переглянулись.  
— Позволите присесть? — поинтересовался Подрик, наконец.  
— Подрик, старый хрен! Когда это у нас пошла мода на эти пидорские церемонии?

Оба молча выпили по первому глотку вина. Тирион знал толк в угощении. Вне всякого сомнения, вино было из личных запасов лорда Десницы.

Звуки ночного веселья — не бурного, всеобщего, но звуки от маленьких уютных компаний, раздавались над лагерем. Делились историями и планами старые друзья. Бурно обсуждали новости политики и цены межевые рыцари. Где-то молодые оруженосцы признавались в любви девушкам, которых любили. Где-то сварливо отчитывала загулявшего мужа его недовольная леди-жена. Секретничали девицы. Дрались коты. Крики с турнирных площадок затихли — кажется, Сандор Клиган наконец угомонился, нарезвился и отправился к жене и дочерям.

Бронн невольно начал выстукивать ритм ногой, когда от ближайшего костра — алые стяги гордо реяли выше прочих в лагере — раздалось дружное начало песни. Хохот и свист сопроводили ее. Бронн покосился на Подрика. Обычно у него не было никаких проблем с началом любой беседы. Деликатных или запретных тем для Бронна практически не существовало.

— За руку помощи, мой лорд, отдам я честь свою — хороши в постели, хороши в бою…

Бронн хотел было пошутить — у него было два варианта относительно «руки помощи», но — вновь взглянув на Подрика, понимающе усмехнулся и продолжил глядеть в огонь.

Молодость. Это было так давно. Это было незабываемо. И иногда — вот как сейчас — кажется, что это никуда не ушло.

Длинный проигрыш, исполняемый кем-то чуть фальшиво на пастушьей дудке, заставил обоих рыцарей вслушаться. Кажется, были еще куплеты, незнакомые им. Песни Вестероса жили сами по себе, рождаясь и умирая так же внезапно, как сменяли друг друга лето и зима.

— И на Стене, и у Стены, и во дворе — и за двором, и на столе, и под столом…  
— Ишь ты, какая дыхалка, — восхитился Бронн мощному голосу и легким запевалы.  
— …везде тебя настигну я, сдавайся, женщина моя; сорву с тебя доспехи прочь, будь долгой, северная ночь; прими теперь любовь мою-ю-ю — ах! — певец издал стон, почти совпавший с доносившимся из шатра четы Ланнистеров, — хороши в постели, хороши в бою!  
— Хорошая песня, — грустно сказал Подрик, и Бронн хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Все еще без ума от ее бездонных глаз? Спустя столько лет? — смешливость в его голосе, но понимание и немного ненавязчивого сочувствия в глазах, — ну, парень, это бывает именно так.  
— Я никогда не думал о ней так, как они поют, — заговорил вдруг Пейн, опираясь локтями о колени, глядя в ночь и вдруг становясь из взрослого мужчины тем пареньком, что когда-то так умилял Бронна Черноводного своей наивностью и простотой, — она всегда была для меня чем-то совершенно иным, настолько чистым, прекрасным, недосягаемым… Я всегда видел, как она красива. Как добра. Хотелось защищать ее, беречь, спасти от всех… хотелось быть для нее другом, больше, чем другом…  
— И правую руку чередовал с левой, — зевнул нарочито Бронн, затем обхватил плечо Подрика и встряхнул его, — эта хрень болела у всех, парень. У всех.

Это остается навсегда, подумал, но не сказал Бронн. Вздохнул, невольно окунаясь в картины из прошлого, память о которых тоже вспыхивала болью в его сердце.

Подрик благодарно кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись. Некоторое затишье продолжалось недолго. Рычание, стоны, шепот, вскрикивания и, наконец, бессмысленные выкрики из шатра набирали силу.

— Заткнитесь нахуй! Дети, блядь, спят! — от окрика Пса, донесшегося с другого края лагеря, и Бронн и Подрик вздрогнули и опасливо оглянулись. После вопля Сандора Клигана где-то заплакало несколько младенцев. Залаяли собаки. Засмеялись люди.

— Сдается мне, это всё уже было с нами? — Бронн обвел глазами лагерь, скосил выразительный смеющийся взгляд на шатер в нескольких шагах, откуда доносилась масса интригующих звуков. Подрик предпринял безуспешную попытку сохранить достойный вид.

Гроза громыхала где-то на западе. Уходила, оставляя дождь, оживляющий усталую засушливую почву. Бронн втянул полной грудью свежий прохладный ветер, предвещающий явление ливня и сюда. «Я еще не так уж и стар, — подумалось ему, — пока могу радоваться дождю». Из шатра за их спинами донесся двойной крик, долгий, протяжный, бесконечно счастливый. Рыцари снова переглянулись.

— Предлагаю вам произнести тост, сир, — серьезно высказался Подрик, извлекая флягу. Бронн ответно поднял свою.  
— За долбанного Джейме Ланнистера, Цареубийцу, мать его, и леди Бриенну, Тартскую… Женщину.

И, усмехнувшись, покачал головой перед тем, как подмигнуть Поду:  
— Ну точно как в старые хреновые времена, а?

THE END  
happily ever after


End file.
